I Hate You (in deep means: I love you)
by Miyokocchi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto(fem) dipaksa untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama. Mereka adalah dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain-tapi suatu hari, mereka berdua menyadari jika ada hal-hal yang dimana mereka saling membutuhkan. Akankah liburan musim panas ini menjadi awal mula cinta mereka? SasufemNaruto. Chapter 8 update!
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

Part 1

Hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi remaja berumur 15 tahun adalah pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya atau bersama kedua orang tua pergi ke Kota Okinawa. Tapi sayangnya bagi Naruto, rasa kebahagiaan itu tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto mengajak Naruto untuk berlibur ke orang-orang yang tidak pernah Naruto temui kembali selama 9 tahun.

"Naruto, turunkan kakimu" kata Kushina yang menyetir. Kaki naik ke dashboard mobil seenak jidat. Naruto sedang cemberut karena Kushina memaksa Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya. "Lagi-lagi wajahmu itu cemberut" gerutu Kushina

"Tidak" kata Naruto sambil menurunkan kakinya. "Ibu, kenapa ibu harus mengajakku ke tempat orang asing?" kata Naruto protes

"Kau kan kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka itu sering mengirimkanmu kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun setiap kau berulang tahun" kata Kushina

' _Kartu ucapan kan tidak dihitung sebagai hubungan yang konsisten_ ' pikir Naruto menggerutu.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha selama 9 tahun dan aku akan canggung bu. Aku kan tidak dekat" kata Naruto.

"Di sana ada Sasuke, kau ingat dia kan? Ibu ingat sekali kau sangat suka bersama dengan Sasuke. Mikoto bilang, Sasuke sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan" kata Kushina

Tangan Naruto menompang dagunya dengan ekspresi masam. "Sasuke tidak tampan." kata Naruto sebal. "Jangan membicarakan Sasuke" kata Naruto lagi, semakin sebal

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina

"Karena aku membencinya"

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ksuhina

"Oh, aku tidak tahu...mungkin sejak kakiku tergantung di pohon karena ulahnya" kata Naruto makin bete

"Itu mah kamu duluan yang mulai. Kamu kan memukul Sasuke dengan tongkat baseball" kata Kushina ringan sekali nadanya

"Raket tenis bu, tapi dia sudah mengguyurku dengan segelas jus jeruk di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 5 tahun!" protes Naruto

Kushina sedikit malu karena salah menyebutkan benda. "Itu kan 10 tahun yang lalu, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata Kushina

Naruto semakin cemberut. Pandangannya di buang ke samping. "Dan hari ini kau bisa menjadi seorang wanita kan Naruto" kata Kushina. Naruto tidak mau menjawab. "Naruto?" kata Kushina lagi

"Ibu ingin aku seperti apa?" tanya Naruto bete

"Seperti selayaknya wanita" kata Kushina

"Aku selalu seperti itu"

"Tapi tidak jika ada Sasuke" kata Kushina

"Itu tidak dibutuhkan untuk orang seperti dia" kata Naruto

"Cukup Naruto" kata Kushina. Naruto menggerutu tidak bersuara. Kushina sangat percaya semua ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Naruto sangat yakin ini tidak akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto, kau boleh terlihat masam dan berbuat sesukamu. Yang hanya ibu inginkan adalah kau memberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk Sasuke. Ibu yakin, kau itu sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke" kata Kushina

"Apanya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai Sasuke bu" kata Naruto tetap bersikeras

"Ibu yakin, kau akan menarik kata-katamu dan terpesona saat kau melihatnya" kata Kushina. Naruto berdecih kesal lagi. Naruto semakin bete.

TBC

* * *

Saya kembali setelah satu tahun masehi lamanya kekeekek xD, bagaimaan cerita ini? Gaje? Aneh? Silahkan tuangkan dalam review xD

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk para readers yang mereview get married sampai selesai. Jujur sempat syok melihat review sebanyak itu, gak nyangka hehehe xD


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **Hate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **choikim1310** **,** **Adelia437** **,** **Kyuuuuu** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **veira sadewa** **,** **hanazawa kay** **,** **Indah605** **,** **yassir2374** **,** **hara** : terimakasih sudah mereview :D, maaf gabisa banyak-banyak senpai **choikim1310** **-san,** palingan mentok-mentok 2 atau 3 ribuan kata hehe, soalnya banyak tugas yang menunggu saya :(

selamat membaca:D

* * *

Garpu yang dipegang Sasuke terlepas dari genggamannya dan membuat suara aduan dengan piring. "Apa?" kata Sasuke mendengar sebuah berita buruk

Mikoto meraba untaian mutiara yang melingkar di lehernya. "Ibu bilang...ibu mengundang Kushina Uzumaki dan anaknya tinggal bersama kita di liburan musim panas ini" kata Mikoto

"Uzumaki? Maksud ibu, anak perempuannya Nyonya Uzumaki?" kata Sasuke

"Itu benar!" kata Shion semangat, sepupu Sasuke. "Ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan bukan?!"

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah bete. "Kau tidak tau apapun Shion" kata Sasuke dingin. "Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya"

Sasuke rasanya ingin membalikan meja makan ketika mendengar Kushina dan anaknya akan tinggal. Kushina dan Mikoto adalah sepasang sahabat. Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengenal ketika Sasuke masih berada di Tokyo.

Kushina dan Mikoto mempunyai sebuah pikiran jika Naruto dan Sasuke seharusnya selalu bersama, seperti saat mereka berada di Tokyo.

Pertemuan pertama kali Sasuke dan Naruto, saat Sasuke bermain di taman bersama Mikoto. Saat itu Naruto datang bersama Kushina. Sasuke sangat membenci rambut blonde Naruto yang dikucir dua sangat tinggi dan kacamata gedenya, itu terlihat begitu bodoh. Sasuke berpikir itu bisa berubah menjadi sepasang tanduk setan dan keluar sebuah buntut setan setiap saat.

Ketika Sasuke mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya, Naruto mengambil es krim batang Sasuke dan melemparnya ke jalanan. Sasuke yang kesal, langsung melemparkan segumpal lumpur ke Naruto

Semenjak saat itulah, perang antara Sasuke dan Naruto terjadi. Mereka saling berambisi untuk saling membuat sebuah kehidupan neraka satu sama lain. Tentu saja Naruto berusaha keras untuk menang, tapi Sasuke selalu tidak terkalahkan.

"Apa yang salah dengan Naruto?" tanya Mikoto heran

"Apa yang salah?" kata Sasuke, seolah itu adalah kalimat yang perlu koreksi. "Seharusnya bukahkah, apa ada yang tidak salah dengan Naruto?" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke" kata Fugaku mengkode Sasuke untuk mengontrol ucapannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan sudah 9 tahun kalian tidak bertemu" lanjut Fugaku

"Oh yeah. Semua orang menyukai Naruto yang tidak berubah" kata Sasuke menyindir

"Kau sangat aneh Sasuke" kata Mikoto. "Kushina bilang, Naruto tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis, gadis yang berani dan ceria, juga-"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu, itu bukanlah sebuah kejutan. Dia tetap seseorang yang aneh dan jelek. Dia pasti masih mengucir dua rambutnya itu dengan ketinggian yang tidak wajar dan kacamata supernya yang aneh itu" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, itu cukup" kata Fugaku menegur.

"Aku hanya memberikan sebuah penilaian" kata Sasuke, tidak mau membuat keributan dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi?" kata Shion. "Initinya apa?" lanjut Shion

"Naruto itu bukanlah gadis yang manis. Dia membuatku stress bu. Aku tidak menyangka ibu mengundangnya tinggal bersama kita." kata Sasuke yang akhirnya protes

"Itu cukup" kata Mikoto. "Kushina dan Mikoto tetap akan menjadi tamu kita, kamu suka atau tidak, kamu harus tetap bersikap baik" kata Mikoto

"Jika aku tidak mau?" kata Sasuke

"Kau akan dihukum" kata Fugaku. "Kau tidak akan pergi ke pesta Juugo, tapi kau akan tinggal di rumah nenekmu sampai tanggal 4 juli. Tidak ada ponsel. Tidak ada uang. Tidak ada buku bacaan" ancam Fugaku

"Tapi aku harus ke sana yah" kata Sasuke

"Benarkah?" goda Mikoto

"Juugo sahabatku. Aku akan tetap pergi meskipun Naruto sendirian di sini" kata Sasuke

"Masalah itu, kau ajak Naruto bersamamu" kata Fugaku

"Apa?" kata Sasuke jelas jelas tidak mau. "Ayah" kata Sasuke lagi. Fugaku memberikan tatapan tidak ada kata protes. Sasuke sangat sebal.

Hal yang paling Sasuke benci selain Naruto adalah keputusan ayahnya. Kata-kata ibunya adalah sebuah aturan yang masih bisa Sasuke dobrak, tapi jika Fugaku telah mendukung perkataan ibunya maka Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

' _Hari ini tidak bisakah lebih buruk?'_ pikir Sasuke menggerutu

Mikoto berdeham dan ragu-ragu melirik Fugaku. Tapi Fugaku secara terang-terangan melihat jam tangannya. "Jam berapa mereka sampai? Sejam lagi?" kata Fugaku

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut

"Kejutan!" kata Shion

Sasuke mengatur napasnya untuk tidak emosi. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" kata Sasuke

"Karena kau akan melakukan...ini mungkin?" kata Mikoto menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang masam. Sasuke hanya diam dan wajahnya semakin masam.

"Bagus. Ini sangat bagus" kata Sasuke mulai kehilangan selera makannya.

"Sasuke, kau pasti menyukai Naruto, percaya pada ibu" kata Mikoto. Sasuke tentu tidak akan percaya ucapan Mikoto.

 _Ting nung._ Suara bel terdengar. "Wah, mereka sampai lebih cepat!" kata Shion gembira

"Terima kasih kapten kepastian" kata Sasuke dingin

"Tidak masalah, letnan sarkastik" kata Shion

"Aku dataaang!" kata Mikoto berteriak.

Mikoto langsung buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri pintu depan. Sasuke malah memijit keningnya. Saat Sasuke akan mengambil gelas untuk minum, tangan Sasuke terhenti karena mendengar suara aneh yang berbicara lembut.

' _Apa itu dia?'_ pikir Sasuke

"Jangan pernah terangsang ketika kau melihatnya" kata Fugaku memberikan _smirk_. Fugaku lalu juga pergi untuk menyambut Naruto dan Kushina, yang disusul dengan Shion

"Tidak akan!" kata Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke berdoa, supaya tidak ada yang menyadari jika Sasuke tidak hadir atau mereka diajak keliling rumahnya yang luas ini, supaya Sasuke bisa kabur ke kamar dan kabur melalui jendela.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak beruntung

"Sasuke! Ayo ke sini!" teriak Mikoto.

Sasuke berdiri, menggertakan giginya dan berjalan sangat terpaksa. Sasuke berharap bahwa dia akan menjadi sangat canggung supaya bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk keluar dari rumah.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah harapan. Sasuke berpikiran jika Naruto masih di kucir dua sangat tinggi, memakai kacamata anehnya itu seperti yang dia lihat saat kecil dulu. Naruto saat ini, sangat berbeda 180 derajat, benar-benar tidak terduga.

Rambut Naruto yang blonde, terurai panjang lurus dan terlihat lembut. Mata Naruto bulat dan berwarna sebiru sapphire. Tubuh Naruto sangat langsing dengan kaki yang jenjang. Naruto juga mempunyai dada yang montok dan pinggang yang _hot_. Sangat seksi.

Sasuke menganga melihat betapa berbedanya Naruto.

"Sasuke?" goda Mikoto

Sasuke tersentak dan melihat Mikoto sebal. Kushina melihat Sasuke seperti sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya dan Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke menganga seperti itu. Sasuke merasa dipojokan oleh Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Kau ingat Naruto kan?" kata Kushina, memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan Naruto" kata Sasuke senormal mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagum Sasuke.

Naruto merengut. Sasuke yakin mendengar Naruto menggertakan giginya. Wajah Naruto terlihat sebal.

Naruto mungkin sangat seksi dan juga manis, tapi tetap saja bagi Sasuke, Naruto masih merupakan anak kecil sialan seperti saat itu.

' _Ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas yang sangat panjang'_ pikir Sasuke menggerutu

* * *

 **TBC**

Oke para readers, bagaimana cerita ini? Makin aneh makin gaje? Apa makin freak? Di tunggu di review:D


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **Hate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **yukiko senju** **,** **veira sadewa** **,** **Indah605** **,** **uchiha senju naru hime** **,** **darmadarma83** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **hanazawa kay** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **yassir2374** **,** **Adelia437** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **yuki akibaru** : Terimakasih sudah mau mereview^^, okeoke senpai **choikim1310** **-san** , nanti ada kabar-kabar kok hehe, genrenya sedikit humor, kalo krik mohon dimaklumi hehe, senpai **yukiko senju** **-san** , maaf gabisa terlalu banyak:(, banyak yang harus dikerjain soalnya:(, tapi saya usahain di perbanyak kalo waktunya ada hehe:D

Selamat membaca :D

* * *

Naruto berdebar-debar saat merasakan Sasuke sebentar lagi datang. Wajah Naruto terasa panas ketika melihat Sasuke. Naruto ingin sekali membuktikan jika perkataan Kushina salah, tapi itu sangat mustahil. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto membelakan lebar matanya.

Sasuke di mata Naruto...sangat tampan dan mempesona.

Hal yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah tingginya Sasuke. Mungkin sekitar 170 cm kurang lebih. Tingginya melebihi Mikoto. Bahkan Naruto yakin, kepala Naruto tidak akan bisa menyentuh dagu Sasuke. Rambut Sasuke hitam berkilau dan wajahnya sangat mulus. Tubuhnya sangat proposional.

Yang paling mengejutkan bagi Naruto adalah matanya. Mata Sasuke memancarkan aura yang dingin dan tajam layaknya pria _cool_. Naruto ingat sekali, matanya Sasuke saat kecil tidak seperti ini. Mungkin, Sasuke mampu menaklukan jutaan wanita hanya dengan kedipan mata.

Meskipun Naruto kagum dan wajahnya memerah muda, tapi tetap saja Naruto membenci Sasuke. Kata pertama yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke dengan suara _manly_ -nya itu adalah "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan Naruto?"

Menurut Naruto, tidak ada yang salah dalam kalimat Sasuke. Tapi cara dia bernada, adalah hal yang sangat salah. Sasuke bersikap seolah ucapannya itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke sangat bosan dan menganggap pertemuan ini begitu bodoh.

Naruto menggertakan giginya dan semakin membenci Sasuke. Tapi anehnya, wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

' _Jadi dia tidak hanya tampan ya? Tapi juga kaya. Tidak kusangka dia ternyata anak seelit ini'_ pikir Naruto

"Kau tidak berubah" kata Naruto berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku juga berkata demikian" kata Sasuke, melihat sinis Naruto atas bawah.

"Mau makan malam?" tanya Mikoto untuk menghentikan aksi _death glare_ Naruto dan Sasuke

"Tidak keberatan" kata Kushina dengan senang hati. Kushina memeluk tangan Mikoto, mereka tertawa ceria bagaikan anak SMA.

"Aku harap kamu suka spageti" kata Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku suka" kata Naruto bersikap manis. Mikoto sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Hey" kata Sasuke yang membuat dirinya berjalan di samping Naruto, "olah raga apa yang kau mainkan?" kata Sasuke nadanya sedikit meledek

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menahan emosinya. Sasuke melihat Naruto atas bawah lagi dengan sinis. Ini membuat Naruto semakin sebal, karena Naruto merasa Sasuke sedang menghinanya.

"Kau pasti berolahraga dengan keras supaya bisa mendapatkan kaki seperti itu, _dobe_. Aku tidak bodoh" kata Sasuke

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Olahraga rebutan bola" gumam Naruto

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Sasuke

"Aku bilang, aku bermain sepak bola!" kata Naruto mengeraskan suaranya. "Apa kau tuli sehingga kau berubah menjadi orang yang bodoh?" kata Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke

Fugaku menghembuskan napasnya yang lelah dan menempatkan dirinya diantara Sasuke dan Naruto, supaya mereka berdua terpisah.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, karena tidak terkesan dengan ucapan Naruto. "Jauh dari itu _dobe_. Aku ini sangat cerdas" kata Sasuke

"Jangan memanggilku _dobe_!" protes Naruto

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" kata Sasuke

"Oh aku tidak tau" kata Naruto acuh tak acuh. "Ada satu yang bisa. Yaitu namaku. Kau seharusnya mencoba" kata Naruto

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan wajah yang pucat dan terhina. " _Dobe_ adalah panggilan yang paling cocok. Namamu itu membawa memori sial" kata Sasuke

"Namaku tidak begitu!" kata Naruto protes lagi

"Namamu begitu" kata Sasuke. "Kita terjebak dalam liburan musim panas, jadi kita harus melakukan hal yang terbaik" kata Sasuke

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Benar. Kita bisa saling merawat kuku, menonton film wanita dan mandi gelembung bersama-sama. Kurasa _Bring It On_ adalah pilihan yang tepat" kata Naruto mengejek

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku tunggu mandi gelembung kita" kata Sasuke menghina

Naruto menarik napas lalu membuangnya dengan tenang. Naruto berharap emosinya bisa terkontrol dengan baik.

' _Jangan menyerah di awal permainan Naruto!. Kau bisa membuat pria ini kalah, jangan khawatir!'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto duduk di meja makan yang mewah, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke meskipun berakting sopan, itu terlihat bodoh di mata Naruto. Naruto ingin sekali membuat sebuah kesempatan dimana, Sasuke menangis seperti bayi dan menjerit seperti wanita.

Naruto memutarkan garpu di atas tumpukan spagetinya. Kushina, Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa-tawa membicarakan hal-hal dewasa. Seperti politik, saham dan bagaimana pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Naruto ditanya-tanya oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto, dan Naruto pun berusaha keras untuk menjawabnya sesopan mungkin dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto meneguk segelas jus bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang memberikan kode mata pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil potongan tomat dengan cuek. Sasuke menelan potongan tomatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menarik pandangannya ke Naruto

"Jadi" kata Sasuke, "Bagaimana natalmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku Budha" kata Naruto

"Oh."

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan wajah yang kosong, sementara Sasuke memasang wajah bingung. Naruto sedikit kecewa bagaimana bisa Sasuke lupa jika Naruto adalah seorang Budha. Kushina yang sedang minum _wine_ langsung tersedak dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

Saat hari raya Budha, Mikoto datang membawa Sasuke. Kushina membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke bermain bersama neneknya Naruto (sebelum meninggal). Saat itu, mereka berdua terlihat akur dan tidak terjadi pertengkaran. Hanya hari itulah, dimana Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai memori yang bagus.

' _Apa dia juga lupa hari yang menyenangkan itu?'_ pikir Naruto. Naruto membuat catatan di pikirannya bahwa Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk menang dengan mudah.

Mikoto menyadari jika percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak akan berlanjut. "Jadi Naruto, bagaimana tahun ajaran barumu?" tanya Mikoto

"Bagus" kata Naruto tersenyum manis. "Aku bergabung di ekskul pidato dan debat. Tapi aku juga aktif di klub sepak bola junior" kata Naruto

Mikoto dan Fugaku bangga mendengar Naruto bermain aktif di klub sepak bola. Mata Naruto kemudian melihat Sasuke. Sasuke menancapkan garpu ke potongan tomat dengan kasar.

' _Dia kenapa?'_ pikir Naruto

"Bagaimana tahun ajaran barumu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto berusaha semanis mungkin dan seramah mungkin.

"Baik" kata Sasuke cuek

"Hanya baik huh?" kata Naruto membenci ucapan singkatnya Sasuke

"Dia gagal di PKN" kata Shion

Shion adalah keponakan kecil Sasuke yang masih berumur 8 tahun. Shion saat lahir di titipkan ke keluarga Fugaku karena kedua orang tua Shion terlalu sibuk di luar negri, dan kedua orang tua Shion meragukan sebuah _baby sister_.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang pernah kencing di celana ketika sedang maju ke depan saat duduk di kelas 2 SD?" kata Sasuke sebal. Naruto menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak menertawakan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Shion. Tidak disangka, Sasuke begitu sensi dengan ucapan anak kecil

Shion menunjuk angkuh Naruto dengan garpu.

"Jangan pernah minum terlalu banyak jus jeruk. Itu akan membuat kencingmu keluar" kata Shion

"Shion, jangan menunjuk seseorang seperti itu" kata Mikoto menegur

"Sasuke, jangan mengatakan kata kencing" kata Fugaku ikut menegur Sasuke

"Ayah baru saja mengatakan kencing" kata Sasuke membalikan kata-kata

"Ayah adalah orang dewasa" kata Fugaku sebal. "Ini berbeda" tambahnya

"Aku sudah hampir 17 tahun yah dan aku tidak boleh mengatakan kata kencing?" kata Sasuke memulai perdebatan dengan ayahnya

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua" kata Mikoto menegur Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti" gumam Sasuke menggerutu

Naruto telah selesai memakan spagetinya. Mikoto, Fugaku dan Kushina mengobrol dengan seru lagi. Dua anak muda ini hanya terdiam hening lagi.

Seorang wanita yang mempunyai wajah pemalu datang memakai pakaian pelayan. "Sudah bisakah saya bereskan meja Tuan dan Nyona Uchiha?" tanya wanita itu

"Ya, terimakasih Shizune" kata Mikoto

Naruto terkemukau betapa lincah dan gesitnya Shizune merapikan meja. Lalu Shizune menaruh gelas dan piring di troli. Setelah semuanya selesai, Shizune mendorong troli dan menghilang di balik tembok.

"Ada yang keberatan untuk _dessert_?" kata Mikoto kepada Kushina dan Naruto

"Aku ingin es krim dengan taburan mesis di atasnya" kata Shion

"Tunggu dulu" kata Fugaku. "Kau ada lomba karate besok dan ibunya Konohamaru akan menjemputmu jam 7 pagi" kata Fugaku

"Lalu?" kata Shion merengek, bibir bawahnya di majuin

"Sudah saatnya untuk tidur setelah kau mandi" kata Fugaku

"Menyebalkan" kata Shion ngambek, bersandar di kursinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling dengan cepat. Ketika tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Aku permisi" kata Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi dan melenyapkan diri dari ruang makan

"Jangan pedulikan dia" kata Mikoto. "Dia itu sedang PMS" kata Mikoto. Hal itu di dengar oleh Sasuke, sehingga wajah Sasuke semakin kesal dan bete.

"Cih...anak sendiri di jelekin" gumam Sasuke sebal

"Apa kalian berminat untuk melihat-lihat rumah ini?" tanya Mikoto tersenyum, "Aku juga sudah mencetak foto kita berdua saat kau menginap di sini" kata Mikoto

"Tentu" kata Naruto melirik Kushina

Kushina memberikan senyuman menahan emosinya dan Naruto merasakan sebuah aura yang begitu mengerikan. Kushina dan Mikoto terkadang suka melakukan hal-hal yang konyol. Seperti melakukan perang makanan ataupun membuat dekorasi kamar menjadi dekorasi kapal pecah.

Mikoto, Kushina dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, sementara Shion berdebat dengan Fugaku untuk memenuhi keinginan Shion

Mikoto mengajak Naruto ke sebuah ruangan santai dengan beberapa kursi kayu santai dan sofa yang berbentuk L. Sebuah perapian kayu mahoni berada di sisi barat dari ruangan santai, serta dua pintu perancis yang mengarah ke halaman belakang.

Naruto mengintip halaman belakang melalui pintu perancis. Halaman yang sangat luas dengan Pohon-pohon pinus sebagai penghias sekeliling halaman. Tidak hanya itu, Uchiha juga mempunyai sebuah kolam renang yang setara dengan proporsi kolam renang olimpiade.

Kolam renang tersebut memiliki 3 papan loncat dengan ketinggian yang berbeda dan seluncuran yang memutar.

Ini membuat Naruto semakin membenci Sasuke. Tidak hanya mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tapi Sasuke juga mempunyai setumpuk uang setinggi gunung. Hidup ini sungguh tidak adil.

Setelah Kushina puas melihat ruangan santai, Mikoto mengajak Kushina dan Naruto ke pintu ganda yang berada di sisi ruang santai. "Ini adalah kamar utama" kata Mikoto

Kushina dan Naruto menelusuri sebuah lorong yang diisi dengan foto-foto keluarga. Di sana ada orang yang tidak pernah Naruto temui, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke. Naruto menebak jika orang itu adalah anak tertua dari keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto juga menebak kamar Shion adalah kamar yang pintunya tertempeli poster Hello Kitty.

Dua set pintu kayu Mahoni yang terpisah, setelah keluar dari lorong, terdapat tulisan _'Mikoto and Fugaku's Studies'_

"Aku authornya dan Fugaku yang arsiteknya" kata Mikoto

' _Sesuai dengan dugaanku_ ' pikir Kushina.

Kemudian, Naruto dan Kushina berjalan naik ke lantai dua. Lantai ini merupakan lantai untuk para tamu. Ada 5 kamar tamu yang tersedia, masing-masing kamar memiliki dekorasi yang berbeda yang tentunya dilengkap oleh kamar mandi pribadi.

"Ruangan mana yang ingin kalian pilih?" tanya Mikoto bersandar di ujung pegangan tangga yang berbentuk Koklea.

Naruto memilih ruangan yang didekorasi dengan warna oren dan hitam. Alasan Naruto memilih dekorasi itu karena Naruto sangat menyukai makhluk legenda yang bernama Kyuubi. Di pojok beranda luar kamar Naruto, terdapat sebuah tangga singkat yang menuju atas.

"Ini tangga kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Oh itu dua kamar tambahan...dan kamarnya Sasuke" kata Mikoto gugup. Kushina dan Naruto sama-sama memasang wajah penasaran

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto

"Iya, dan aku sarankan jangan pernah pergi ke sana" kata Mikoto. "Sasuke adalah pertapa, dia akan sangat marah jika seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin" kata Mikoto

' _Tentu saja. Di kamarnya pasti banyak foto dan majalah porno'_ tebak Naruto asal

"Tidak akan" kata Naruto

Naruto merasa akan sangat sulit pergi ke lantai tiga jika dia tinggal di sini. Naruto harus mengendalikan rasa penasarannya lagi, padahal Naruto paling tidak suka menyimpan rasa penasaran.

 **TBC**

Kacau kacau kacau! Mohon maaf readers, saya buruk dalam menggambarkan suatu tempat. Jika bingung, saya benar-benar minta maaf:(

Silahkan maki-maki di reviews (._.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **Hate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **yukiko senju** **,** **Indah605** **,** **veira sadewa** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **darmadarma83** **,** **uchiha senju naru hime** **,** **Adelia437** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **egatoti** **,** **hanazawa kay** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **,** **cho akira** **,** **:** thanks reviewsnya^^

 **senpai** **choikim1310** - **san** : itu shion ngeledek sasuke, yang pipis di celana itu si shion kekekekek, tentang masalah kamar, naru milih kamar yang cat temboknya warnanya kyuubi, kalo minato masih idup, cuman belum dimunculin hehe

 **senpai** **yuki akibaru** - **san** : itachi lagi kerja di luar negri, jadi ga nongol hehe

 **senpai** **yukiko senju** - **san** : kayaknya lumayan banyak, soalnya dikit-dikit wordnya hehe, tapi diusahain tamat kok^^

selamat membaca:D

* * *

Sungguh sangat menyedihkan bagi Sasuke hari ini, karena Sasuke harus masuk ke kamar Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke mengakui jika dirinya sangat penasaran bahkan sedikit depresi untuk lebih mengetahui perilaku Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa dianggap terlalu naif juga, karena Kushina meminta Sasuke untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Ada 5 kamar di lantai dua yang terdapat dua tangga. Tangga pertama di luar, dan tangga kedua setelah lantai dua. Sasuke mengambil jalan yang jarang dilalui, yaitu tangga luar. Sasuke mengendap-endap, masuk ke kamar Naruto melalui jendela.

Naruto masih tidur di kasur. Sasuke mengeksplorasi koper Naruto yang terbuka begitu saja. Di sana terdapat pakaian khas Naruto: _Jeans_ , kaos, sweater yang besar, kemeja putih yang besar, celana pendek, sepasang sandal oren, blus, beberapa pasang kaos bola, bahkan kaos bergambar band.

Sasuke membuka lipatan kaos bergambar band. ' _Bagus juga seleranya_ ' pikir Sasuke.

Tentu saja tidak ada sepasang dress ataupun rok, karena Naruto bukanlah gadis-gadis umum yang Sasuke kenal. Melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati kasur, Sasuke melihat komik-komik yang menceritakan tentang legenda Kyuubi di meja lampu

Sasuke tau kenapa Naruto memilih dekorasi seperti ini. Warna dekorasi ini adalah warnanya Kyuubi. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mengeksplorasi kamar Naruto. Sasuke ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto.

Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dan menutup hidungnya. Mata Naruto terbuka secara terkejut. Tanpa ada aba-aba, Naruto mengayunkan tangannya dan... _buak!_ Memukul keras tengkuk leher belakang Sasuke

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari pukulan Naruto. Benar-benar gadis yang ganas.

"Astaga..." kata Sasuke merintih kesakitan, memegangi tengkuk leher belakangnya. "Kau benar-benar gila, kau mau mematahkan leherku?!" kata Sasuke kesal

"Kau benar-benar gila, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" kata Naruto emosi

Sasuke menggerak-gerakan lehernya. Tidak apa-apa. "Kau tau, rambutmu itu seperti sarang tikus" kata Sasuke menghina

Kedua tangan Naruto merapikan rambutnya, tapi tangannya kembali diam. "Apa yang kau inginkan ha?!" kata Naruto memberikan tatapan menahan kesal sambil mendekati Sasuke, layaknya orang yang menantang bertarung

Naruto mungkin berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke bersalah dengan tatapan Naruto yang marah, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke bersalah. "Sarapan" kata Sasuke dingin

Naruto membuang pandangan sinis dan berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil kunciran di meja lampu. Rambut Naruto di kucir kuda. "Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Kenapa?"

"Berapa tinggimu?" tanya Naruto

"170 cm" kata Sasuke

"Pendek" kata Naruto mengejek

"Diam kau cebol" kata Sasuke sambil keluar kamar. Jujur, tinggi Naruto hanyalah sebatas dada Sasuke. Naruto menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal, menarik bahu Sasuke untuk minggir dan lewat begitu saja dengan angkuh.

' _Dasar kekanak-kanakan'_ pikir Sasuke

"Hey" kata Sasuke menyusul Naruto dan menyamakan langkah kaki Naruto. "Aku membayangkan kita bisa terus bersama sepanjang hari. Mengecet kuku dan mandi busa sabun. Aku bahkan akan menonton _Bring It On_ , jika kau mau" kata Sasuke menghina

"Dasar pemimpi" gerutu Naruto

"Benar juga" kata Sasuke. "Karena tidak mungkin wanita seseksi dirimu hidup di dunia ini" kata Sasuke makin menghina

"Berisik!" kata Naruto

"Aku pikir setiap wanita senang di puji" kata Sasuke mengejek

"Kau itu bukan bukan memuji, tapi menghinaku! _Teme_!" kata Naruto kesal

"Berarti kau bukan wanita" kata Sasuke

Naruto berbalik dan bertatap mata dengan Sasuke, "Kau mau bukti?" tantang Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat bolak-balik bibir dan mata Naruto.

"Boleh" kata Sasuke. Tatapan mata Sasuke dan nada bicara Sasuke sanggup membuat Naruto _blushing_. Jelas sekali Naruto kalah lagi terhadap Sasuke

Sasuke penasaran, berapa lama lagi Sasuke harus berakting baik sampai Naruto benar-benar meledak. Sasuke sangat menantikan hari dimana Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di ruang makan. Koki panggilan Sasuke yang bernama Asuma, sudah menyiapkan sup miso, Natto, Tamagoyaki, Tsukemono, ikan panggang, _strawberry french toast, lemon yogurt parfaits, raspberry chocolate crepes_ , potongan buah pir dan tomat, salad sayur, jus jeruk dan jus tomat, susu, teh dan kopi.

"Apa ibumu yang membuat semua ini?" kata Naruto takjub sendiri melihat menu sarapan yang banyak

"Apa ibuku terlihat seperti orang yang suka memasak?" kata Sasuke

"Bukan?" kata Naruto

"Kau tau jawabannya" kata Sasuke sambil menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Keren!" kata Naruto gembira. Naruto langsung menarik kursi dan duduk. Naruto mengambil beberapa piring kecil untuk mengambil: _strawberry french toast, lemon yogurt parfaits,_ dan _raspberry chocolate crepes._ Naruto juga mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan susu. Naruto langsung melahap semuanya dengan nikmat

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan geli.

"Apa?" kata Naruto

' _Pelan-pelan kenapa_ ' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto untuk mengambil sepiring kecil salad dan secangkir jus tomat. Lalu Mikoto datang bersama Fugaku dan Shion. "Pagi Naruto" sapa mereka berdua

"Pagi Naruto _nee chan_!" kata Shion

"Pagii!" kata Naruto. Sasuke merasa terhina karena yang di sapa hanyalah Naruto. Sasuke merasa jika dirinya berubah menjadi orang asing.

"Ibuku dimana?" tanya Naruto di sela mulutnya yang mengunyah pada Mikoto

"Mungkin sedang mandi" kata Mikoto.

"Hari ini aku akan membawa ibu kalian berdua ke kantor, lalu makan malam bersama mahasiswa didikanku dan teman-teman ibunya Sasuke" kata Fugaku

"Oooh" kata Naruto. Sasuke diam saja

"Kau ikut dengan kami kok Naruto" kata Mikoto peka terhadap Naruto yang begitu membenci Sasuke

Naruto memandang piringnya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Terimakasih, tapi aku ingin di sini saja" kata Naruto

' _Pemberani_ ' pikir Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" kompak Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut

"Hm" kata Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak mau memandang mata Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling menatap, itu membuat Sasuke berpikiran jika kedua orang tuanya sedang bertelepati mendiskusikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sepertinya Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak akan berbicara apapun lagi, jadi Sasuke kembali fokus makan.

Ketika Sasuke akan menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, Kushina keluar dengan pakaian formal.

"Pagi semuanya!" kata Kushina ceria, mencium keningnya Naruto sembari menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Kushina" kata Mikoto mengecilkan suaranya. "Naruto bilang, dia tidak akan ikut dengan kita" kata Mikoto.

Kushina langsung melihat Naruto, lalu melihat Sasuke. Sasuke merasa Kushina menuduh dirinya sebagai alasan kenapa Naruto tidak ikut.

"Benarkah?" kata Kushina melihat Mikoto

"Hm" kata Mikoto

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruto

Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke dengan sebuah _smirk_ licik. "Sasuke akan bersikap baik. Kita akan menonton _Bring It On_ nanti" kata Naruto dengan manisnya

' _Akting yang bagus_ ' pikir Sasuke. Tatapan mata Sasuke memberikan kesan kagum tapi dalam arti menghina

"Itu benar" kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke saling memberikan tatapan menantang satu sama lain.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kau menyesal" kata Mikoto, menyadari jika akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang sangat buruk diantara mereka berdua

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk menjadi selayaknya wanita" kata Naruto

"Kita tidak percaya" kata Fugaku, menarik perhatiannya kepada Sasuke. "Jika dia melakukan sesuatu, kau boleh memanggil polisi atau menendangnya sampai puas" kata Fugaku

"Ide sangat bagus" kata Naruto tersenyum senang dan tersenyum _smirk_ evil ke Sasuke

Sasuke berdecih kecil dan memerikan tatapan jengkel.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke sepanjang sarapan, tapi menghilang begitu saja ketika sudah mulai mengobrol dengan Kushina. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali memberikan tatapan menantang satu sama lain. Mata mereka mengatakan 'Permainan telah di mulai' dan bertekad untuk tidak kalah dalam langkah pertama.

"Kami berangkat 'Sasuke'" kata Mikoto memberikan penekanan nada pada nama Sasuke

"Bersikap yang baik. Ingat" kata Kushina kepada Naruto

" _Yeah_ " kata Sasuke

"Iya ibu" kata Naruto memberikan penakanan nada

"Aku titipkan kalian ke Shizune selama kami pergi. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Kami akan pulang larut malam, jadi jika kalian lapar, carilah sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dapur. Shion juga tidak akan pulang sampai besok, dia menginap di rumah Konohamaru" kata Mikoto

"Ya" kata Sasuke bosan

Setelah para orang dewasa pergi, rumah yang luas ini hanya di isi oleh dua anak remaja dan pelayan rumah.

"Aku merasa sangat spesial" kata Sasuke sembrono. "Kau dengan berani memilih di sini, berdua bersamaku" kata Sasuke mengejek

"Dari pada aku bosan bersama acara orang dewasa, lebih baik aku di sini" kata Naruto menggerutu

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku rasa kau memang mau berduaan denganku" kata Sasuke mengejek

"Pede" kata Naruto memasang wajah jengkel

"Akting yang bagus. Akan sangat meyakinkan, jika kau tidak akan _blushing_ " kata Sasuke mengejek. Naruto memberikan pandangan geli sebelum dia naik ke atas. Suara bantingan pintu yang keras, menggema ke kemana-mana.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar dengan suara tutupan pintu normal. Kamar Sasuke yang berpintu dua, cukup unik dan rapi. Kasur Sasuke berukuran _king size_ , menghadap sebuah TV flat yang menyatu dengan tembok.

Di arah tenggara, terdapat sofa bed dengan posisi miring dan berdampingan dengan piano Sasuke. Meja belajar Sasuke berada di samping TV Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di meja lampu samping kasurnya, duduk di kasur, memencet tanda terima yang memanggil Sasuke

"Kenapa?" kata Sasuke

" _Yo! Aku tadi melewati depan rumahmu. Aku mencium bau wanita di sana"_ kata Juugo

"Dia di sini" kata Sasuke

" _Seperti apa dia? Apa dia seksi?_ " tanya Juugo, suaranya sangat bersemangat

"Kau membaca pikiranku" kata Sasuke. Juugo tertawa-tawa, itu membuat telinga Sasuke sakit

" _Apa aku boleh menemuinya_?" tanya Juugo

"Hey" kata Sasuke, menghindari pertanyaan Juugo.

" _Apa_?"

"Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa datang ke pestamu kecuali aku membawa Naruto ke sana" kata Sasuke. Juugo semakin mengeluarkan nada gembira. Sasuke sangat terganggu dengan suara kegembiraan Juugo

" _Itu sempurna"_ kata Juugo

"Kau harus mempersiapkan kuda-kudamu. Dia pasti akan menangkap kepalamu untuk diadukan ke tembok" kata Sasuke

" _Nah, aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu_ " kata Juugo

"Hati-hati" kata Sasuke

Sasuke dan Juugo mengobrol ini dan itu, pestanya yang diadakan minggu depan, gadis-gadis SMA yang akan datang, dan sebagainya. Tidak terasa Sasuke dan Juugo mengobrol satu jam lamanya. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya mendengarkan celotehan Juugo satu jam lamanya. Sasuke merasa lelah dan mengajak Juugo untuk memutuskan komunikasi.

Sasuke berpikir untuk mandi atau bermain piano, tapi suara ceburan seseorang mengganggu rencana Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati jendela dan melihat ke arah luar. Naruto sedang berenang di kolam renang

"Kukerjai kau" kata Sasuke, tersenyum evil

Sampai di kolam renang, Sasuke melihat baju handuknya Naruto. Diambil baju handuk tersebut dan dibawa ke ujung kolam renang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Naruto protes, melihat Sasuke seenaknya melempar baju handuk Naruto ke ujung kolam

"Ah..maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" kata Sasuke

"Brengsek!" Naruto buru-buru naik untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tapi Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan, wajah Sasuke dibuat bingung. Naruto masuk kembali ke kolam renang dan berenang untuk mengambil baju handuknya

"Pintar berenang juga kau, _dobe_ cebol" kata Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sangat kesal. Naruto naik ke permukaan untuk menaruh baju handuknya yang basah. Kemudian, kembali berenang.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kolam renang, merendam kakinya ke dalam air sambil memperhatikan Naruto berenang. Melihat baju renang Naruto, jujur itu semakin membuat tubuh Naruto indah.

"Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya bersantai" kata Sasuke, jelas-jelas menghina Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berenang lagi, memberikan tatapan kesalnya. Cahaya yang masuk, tidak terlalu terang tapi juga tidak terlalu gelap, jadi Sasuke bisa melihat wajah masamnya Naruto

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya bersantai!" kaya Naruto emosi

"Kau yakin?" kata Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Seratus persen!" kata Naruto memberi penekanan nada

"Sebutkan _dobe_ " kata Sasuke

Naruto diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengotak atik otaknya

"Aku membaca" kata Naruto menjawab

"Aku juga, bahkan itu hobiku" kata Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Itu adalah cara yang paling sulit di dunia. Sebutkan lagi yang lain" kata Sasuke

"Bukankah kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu dan bersenang-senang?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang tidak menguntungkan" kata Sasuke

"Benar juga, ini kan dirimu. Kau melepaskan sesuatu dengan mudah lalu melupakannya. Iya kan?" kata Naruto

Sasuke berdecih kesal lalu membuang pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto memoyongkan bibirnya dan kembali berenang. "Hey Sasuke" kata Naruto kembali berhenti berenang di tengah-tengah kolam

"Apa?" kata Sasuke

"Apa kau mau tau bagaimana aku bersantai?" tanya Naruto, berenang mendekati Sasuke

Sasuke tau jika Naruto sedang mengincar sesuatu, tapi Sasuke tetap penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto

"Apa?" kata Sasuke

Dalam gerakan tiba-tiba, Naruto menangkap pergelangan kaki Sasuke untuk menarik Sasuke masuk ke kolam renang. Naruto tertawa bangga melihat Sasuke basah kuyup.

Untung saja Sasuke hanya memakai kaos abu-abu tipis dengan celana rumah. Jika tidak, Sasuke akan kesulitan untuk berenang. Wajah Naruto penuh kepuasan melihat Sasuke merana.

"Sialan, apa-apaan kau!" kata Sasuke kesal

"Hah!. Satu, itu balasanmu karena sudah seenaknya melempar baju handukku dan kedua, itu adalah caraku bagaimana untuk bersantai" kata Naruto menghina

Sasuke berdecih kesal. Sasuke berbalik badan untuk naik ke permukaan. Tubuh Sasuke yang sempurna sengaja dia ekspos untuk kembali masuk ke kolam renang.

"Kau akan menyesali ini" kata Sasuke. Sasuke berenang mendekati Naruto. Membuat wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat wajah Naruto _blushing_.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan huh?" kata Naruto, mendengar jantungnya berdebar kencang

"Ini" kata Sasuke sambil menangkap kepala Naruto hanya dengan satu tangan dan membuat Naruto tenggelam di kolam. Naruto kelabakan sampai Sasuke melepaskan kepala Naruto

Sasuke buru-buru berenang menjauh dari Naruto, sementara Naruto batuk-batuk dan sibuk mengambil udara. "Kau gila! Kau mau membunuhku!?" kata Naruto protes

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang" kata Sasuke sarkastik

" _Teme._ Hey, ayo kita bertanding!" kata Naruto menantang

"Tidak keberatan, aku juga belum mempunyai hal yang ingin kulakukan" kata Sasuke. "Kau harus membuat tantangan ini layak di waktuku yang berharga, _dobe_ " kata Sasuke

Naruto menatap marah terhadap Sasuke, dan bola mata yang sebiru Sapphire jelas-jelas mengatakan jika tantangan ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukan

"Aku tidak takut, _teme_!" kata Naruto

"Maju kau, _dobe_ " kaya Sasuke

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yaampun, maaf para readers yang suka, part ini hancur berantakan tidak karuan huhu :(, saya mengetiknya barengan sama menulis tugas kampus huhu, silahkan memaki di review (;_;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **Hate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **yuki akibaru** **,** **darmadarma83** **,** **uchiha senju naru hime** **,** **yassir2374** **,** **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Adelia437** **,** **avyiceheart** **,** **Indah605** **:** Thanks reviewsnya^^

 **senpai** **choikim1310** **-san:** chap ke depannya udah dalam proses benih-benih cinta kekekekkek

 **senpai** **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **-san:** peramal? Tebakannya bener masa haha, ekspresi sasu yang pasti sangat membenci kekalahan haha :D

Selamat membaca:D

Hal terakhir yang tidak Naruto duga adalah menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama Sasuke di kolam renang. Mereka berdua bermain lawan kata. Jika seseorang mengatakan mengambang, berarti artinya menyelam, tapi jika seseorang mengatakan menyelam, berarti dia mengambang. Hukuman bagi yang kalah, kepala harus mau ditenggelamkan secara paksa. Hidung Naruto terasa sakit karena selalu kalah dalam hal kecepatan otak.

Setelah permainan yang fantastik itu, mereka berdua mengetes diri mereka masing-masing untuk melihat loncatan siapa yang paling mengagumkan di papan loncat tertinggi.

Awalnya Sasuke protes karena yang menang pasti Sasuke, karena dia mempunyai kaki yang panjang, sehingga mudah untuk loncat dengan gaya akrobat yang lebih indah daripada Naruto. Tapi Naruto protes jika terus melakukan permainan lawan kata di dalam kolam, karena Naruto tidak sanggup lagi kepalanya terus ditenggelamkan oleh Sasuke.

Mereka saling protes hampir selama lima belas menit.

Kemudian mereka bertengkar di permukaan, saling berusaha untuk menjatuhkan tubuh satu sama lain. Setelah bertengkar, mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba loncat dengan gaya akrobatik di papan tertinggi.

Setelah permainan gaya akrobat, Sasuke meminta balapan lomba renang dengan Naruto. Siapapun yang berhasil mengeliling satu putaran kolam raksasa ini, maka dia pemenangnya.

Ketika Sasuke menangkap pergelangan kaki Naruto untuk membuat Naruto kalah, wajah Sasuke ditendang oleh Naruto, Sasuke pun marah-marah kepada Naruto

Ketika Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, bagaikan seorang hiu yang ingin memangsa ikan kecil, Naruto mempercepat lajunya. Naruto berbuat kecurangan juga ketika Sasuke hampir mendekati Naruto, wajah Sasuke lagi-lagi di tendang. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto yang menang

Perlombaan sengit mereka membuat mereka tidak menyadari matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan udara semakin dingin.

"Aku kedinginan" kata Sasuke

"Ya keluarlah" kata Naruto ketus

Sasuke kemudian menenggelamkan kepala Naruto lagi secara paksa, itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?!" kata Naruto protes, mengira dirinya akan mati di usia muda.

"Tidak" kata Sasuke seenak jidat

Naruto mendesis kesal, berenang ke tepi dan naik ke permukaan. Naruto sudah sangat cukup 'bermain' bersama Sasuke.

"Apa kita benar-benar selesai?" kata Sasuke merengek mengejek, masih mengapung-ngapung di kolam renang "Aku merindukanmu dan kau mau meninggalkanku?" kata Sasuke

"Berisik! Main saja dengan ini!" kata Naruto melepar mainan bebek plastik yang bisa mengapung, kepala Sasuke tepat menjadi sasaran.

" _Usuratonkachi!_ " kata Sasuke kesal sambil melempar balik mainan bebek plastik, tepat mengenai punggung Naruto.

Naruto hanya menoleh, menarik salah satu kantung matanya, dan memeletkan lidah. Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting keras pintu. Baru saja Naruto menginjak karpet, Shizune tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan hantu.

"Gah!" kata Naruto, loncat terkejut melihat Shizune

"Saya baru saja mem- _vakuum_ karpet Nona Naruto" kata Shizune menghela nafas lelah, "Tolong jangan menginjak karpet dengan kaki yang basah" lanjut Shizune

"Maafkan saya maafkan saya!" kata Naruto bersalah, kaki Naruto langsung menyingkir dari karpet.

Setelah mengambil handuk cadangan, Shizune pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mempunyai firasat jika dia tidak akan bisa membuat dirinya nyaman di kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah membalut tubuh dengan handuk, Naruto naik ke tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan shower. Naruto mampu berdiri lama di bawah guyuran shower yang hangat.

Ketika tubuh terasa sudah bersih, Naruto mematikan shower dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Naruto kembali masuk ke kamar tidur, memakai kaos lengan panjang bertuliskan ' _I miss you_ ' yang dipadukan celana ketat selutut. Sangat sederhana, tapi siapa peduli?

Ini seharusnya menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan, tapi Naruto akan membenci setiap menit selama berada di sini.

Naruto merasa tertampar sendiri karena Naruto selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke terkesan padanya. Di kenyataan, justru Naruto yang dibuat terkesan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dyer_ , menyisir rambut, menjepit rambut dengan jedai, lalu meninggalkan kamar. Naruto tidak tau harus kemana. Naruto pikir, semenjak Naruto melewatkan makan siang, Naruto mungkin akan pergi ke dapur untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Ada satu masalah bagi Naruto

"Dapurnya di mana?" gumam Naruto

"Mencari dapur?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto

"Hua!" Naruto berteriak terkejut, hampir saja dia terjatuh dari dua anak tangga terakhir.

"Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu kenapa!" protes Naruto. Sasuke cuek-cuek saja, sementara Naruto berpegangan pada pegangan tangga untuk mengatur napasnya kembali

Sasuke tidak lagi memakai kaos tipis dan celana rumah, dia memakai celana _jeans_ panjang dan kaos _Alkaline trio band_. Rambutnya basah, poninya menutupi kening Sasuke dan hampir masuk ke matanya. Tidak diragukan, jika Sasuke juga habis mandi dengan shower

"Itu menyenangkan" kata Sasuke mengejek ketika Naruto kembali turun dari anak tangga.

Naruto mendengus kesal dan tidak membalas. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto di belakang. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, memberikan tatapan kesal, tapi Sasuke malah memberikan senyuman miring.

' _Sial! Kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan saat dia bersikap bodoh begitu!'_ pikir Naruto

"Kau menyebalkan!" kata Naruto mempercepat langkah

"Dan kau sangat manis" kata Sasuke

Untung saja, jarak Naruto sudah jauh dari Sasuke, atau Sasuke akan melihat wajah Naruto memerah karena pujian Sasuke

Naruto lebih nyaman mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan terus melangkah menuju dapur. Naruto sangat tidak yakin jika dapur akan ditemukan di sekitar ruang makan. Karena, saat itu Shizune muncul di sini

"Hmm..." Naruto menggumam bingung

"Kau tidak akan menemukan dapur di sini, _dobe_ " kata Sasuke bersandar di ambang pintu ruang makan

"Diam kau!" kata Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Naruto menyenggol melewati Sasuke begitu saja, meninggalkan ruang makan. Sekarang, Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah aula depan yang sangat luas, tidak tau mau pergi kemana.

"Jika kau mau membuang harga dirimu, aku akan menunjukan letak dapur" kata Sasuke berkata sombong di belakang Naruto

Naruto mencibir kesal, mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninju Sasuke keras-keras.

"Baiklah baiklah!" kata Naruto mengalah. "Tunjukan padaku dimana letak dapur"

Sasuke _smirk_ , "katakan 'kumohon'"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak mau? Yasudah" kata Sasuke. Naruto semakin mencibir lalu mendesis kesal.

"Ugh..! K-Kumohon" kata Naruto terpaksa

"Lihat? Tidak begitu sulit kan" kata Sasuke berkata sombong lagi

' _Dasar menyebalkan!'_ pikir Naruto menggerutu.

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas ketika Sasuke menunjuk pintu di sisi lorong. Pintu yang dikira Naruto pintu lemari mantel. Mereka berjalan turun, melalui tangga spiral yang menuju sebuah ruangan yang sebesar lantai pertama.

Jujur, ruangan ini yang paling mengesankan yang pernah Naruto lihat selama ini. Rumah Uchiha tiada henti memberikan Naruto kejutan dan hal yang sangat mengesankan daripada dugaan Naruto tentang rumahnya Sasuke.

Dapur mansionnya Uchiha bisa dibilang berkilauan dan peralatan masak yang terbuat dari silver. Naruto menghitung ada tiga oven, dua tempat cucian piring besar dan kulkas dua pintu dengan _freezer_ ekstra. Di ujung dapur tentu terdapat _walk-in pantry_

"Woaah... _sugee..._ " kata Naruto melihat sekeliling dapur

"Yaampun, tidak bisakah kau berhenti memasang mata berbinar? Benar-benar" kata Sasuke menghina

"Diam kau!" kata Naruto emosi

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati kulkas, mengintip mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Di sana terdapat, daging mentah, sayuran, buah, minuman-minuman untuk kesehatan dan yang lainnya. Tidak ada hal yang menggugah selera Naruto.

Ketika Naruto tidak menemukan makanan yang dia suka, Naruto berjalan menuju _walk-in pantry_. Lampu menyala secara otomatis ketika Naruto masuk. Naruto menelusuri setiap baris yang diisi makanan lezat

Hanya Tuhan yang tau, berapa lama waktu Naruto melihat-lihat setiap celah dan sudut lemari makanan ini. Harta karun bagi Naruto hanyalah ramen, jadi satu _cup_ ramen diambil dan satu kotak jus jeruk.

Sasuke hanya duduk di kursi bar, lengannya di letakan di atas meja kacar bar. Matanya melihat makanan Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ramen. Hah, tidak bermutu" kata Sasuke

Naruto mencibir kesal dan tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke

Naruto membuka _cover_ cup ramen, menyeduhnya dengan air panas, menutup dan menunggu sampai matang. Sambil menunggu, Naruto kembali masuk ke _walk-in pantry_. Naruto mengambil sebungkus ciki berukuran sedang rasa keju.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di meja bar dengan wajah kesal ketika Naruto membuka _cover cup_ ramennya untuk menuangkan bumbu.

"Hentikan ketukan jarimu itu, berisik tau" kata Naruto

Sasuke memutar matanya dan membuat ekspresi sebal, tapi ketukan jarinya dihentikan. Beberapa momen kemudian, Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mengambil _cup ramen_ Naruto, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau!" kata protes Naruto

"Kau ini benar-benar. Makanan yang kau makan itu bukanlah pengganti lapar, tapi untuk cemilan. Kau bisa meracuni tubuhmu sendiri, apa kau ingin membuat ibumu susah?" kata Sasuke, wajahnya kesal

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana ha? Bagaimana?!" kata Naruto merasa terhina.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, kulkas dia buka untuk mengambil bahan-bahan makanan. Wortel, telur, bawang merah, bawang putih, daging sapi, daging ayam, ikan dan udang.

Sasuke mengambil panci untuk merebus sebuah mie. Sambil menunggu rebusan mie, Sasuke memotong semua bahan dari kulkas satu persatu.

Naruto terpana melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke yang seperti chef professional.

Setelah mie selesai di rebus, Sasuke tiriskan lalu disusul dengan menumis semua bahan.

"Waah...harum!" kata Naruto, mencium bau sedap dari masakan Sasuke. "Hey, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak. Semangat!" kata Naruto memberikan gerakan semangat. Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam, dia sangat senang Naruto menyemangatinya

Akhirnya, masakan Sasuke selesai. Sebuah ramen sehat buatan Sasuke untuk Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, karena terlihat begitu lezat dan harum. "Selamat makaaaan!" kata Naruto. _Sluurrpp._ "Wah! Ini lezat! Hey, kau harus mencobanya!" kata Naruto menawari makanannya.

"Seorang chef tidak memakan masakan sendiri" kata Sasuke

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu. Aneh" kata Naruto. Sambil menikmati makanannya, matanya melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari 9 tahun yang lalu. Dulu ekspresi Sasuke selalu terlihat sebal dan benci. Ekspresi Sasuke yang sekarang, sedikit berbeda. Memang sifat menyebalkannya masih ada, tapi Sasuke mempunyai sifat peduli walaupun harus diawali dengan kata-kata hinaan.

Naruto tidak yakin bisa mengakui sifat barunya Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Apa para redares mulai mencium benih-benih cinta? Wakakak, kalo saya sedikit mencium benih-benih cinta**

 **Hal yang paling mencurigakan: 1. Sasuke buatin Naruto ramen, 2. Naruto kasih Sasuke semangat. Nah loh! Apa itu? kekeke**

 **Reviews?:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **Hate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **veira sadewa, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii , choikim1310, darmadarma83 , 0007, Rizbas, Aiko Michishige, Asahi Yuui, SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Indah605, uchiha senju naru hime :** thanks reviewsnya ^^

 **senpai Asahi Yuui-san** : bagaimana dengan ini? Apa udah banyak ;)?

 **senpai** **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki-san:** naru kagak bisa masak haha, sasu kalo jadi ibu rumah tangga bakalan protes keknya hehe

selamat membaca:D

* * *

Sasuke terbangun ketika mendengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis remaja dari dalam movie yang sedang terputar di layar TV lebar.

Ini sedikit tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke tidak mengingat kapan dirinya tertidur. Terakhir kali yang teringat, Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk menonton _Bring it on_ di lantai terbawah, basement. Dan mereka seharusnya mengikuti jalan ceritanya sampai volume terakhir. Sasuke sangat ingat, dirinya menemukan volume ke tiga dan memutarnya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke jatuh tertidur setelah itu.

Sasuke akan beranjak pergi untuk kembali ke kamar, tapi terurung niatnya ketika Sasuke menemukan seseorang tertidur di pahanya.

Orang itu adalah Naruto, dia sedang tertidur pulas di paha Sasuke

Mereka berdua jatuh tertidur karena movie yang terputar sangat membosankan. Sasuke berniat ingin mendorong Naruto dari pahanya, tapi tidak bisa.

Sasuke tidak tau bagaimana Naruto tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Padahal, mereka berdua awalnya duduk saling berjauhan, masing-masing berada di sudut sofa panjang. Untuk melihat wajah masing-masing pun, mereka berdua sangat enggan melakukannya

Jika Sasuke memikirkan moment-moment sebelumnya, Sasuke pasti sangat terheran, bagaimana bisa Sasuke membiarkan saingannya berakhir di posisi seperti ini. Mungkin, semakin lama Sasuke melihat Naruto, semakin membuat Sasuke berpikir jika Naruto...manis

Bukan hanya sekedar manis, tapi sangat manis sekaligus menggairahkan

Sasuke perlahan melepas jedai Naruto, mengambil beberapa helai rambut Naruto, terasa sangat lembut dan halus di telapak tangan Sasuke.

 _'Ini sangat lucu jika aku berpikir Naruto seperti itu. Hanya karena Naruto sangat menarik, itu tidak berarti apapun. Aku ini anak remaja, dan ini sangat normal jika aku sedikit memujinya. Iya kan?'_ pikir Sasuke, mulai mengetes kewarasannya

 _'Dan jika memang terdapat sebuah takdir, seharusnya Tuhan harus berbuat sesuatu sekarang, sebelum semuanya menjadi canggung dan menjadi aneh diantara hubungan ini. Hidupku sudah cukup kompleks dan aku juga tidak mau membuat otakku semakin pusing'_ pikir Sasuke lagi

"Naruto" kata Sasuke, memberikan dorongan lembut, "Bangun. Pergilah ke kamar" kata Sasuke lagi

Bola mata sapphire Naruto mulai terlihat, melihat perutnya Sasuke, lalu melihat wajah Sasuke. Kelopak mata Naruto berkedip sekali di belakan matanya yang lebar. Naruto pun segera loncat bangun untuk menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke

"Astaga! Ma-Maafkan aku Sasuke. A-Aku tidak sengaja!" kata Naruto meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, suaranya terbata-bata

"Kepalamu itu sangat berat, kakiku jadi pegal sekarang" kata Sasuke. Naruto diam, Sasuke yakin Naruto sedang sangat malu karena wajahnya _mem-blushing._ "Aku tidak menyangka kau tidur di atas pahaku, seranganmu itu lumayan juga" kata Sasuke

Bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang masih _blushing_ , perasaan terhinanya muncul. "Kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkanku huh?! Mesum!" kata Naruto emosi

"Mari kupikirkan. Kau benar _dobe_. Menyentuhmu itu lebih dari sekedar keinginanku" kata Sasuke

Warna _blushing-_ nya Naruto semakin dalam ketika Naruto menggumam kata 'mesum'

"Hal yang sangat bagus, kau mengetahui jika aku ini mesum" kata Sasuke

"Diam kau _teme_!" kata Naruto

Naruto kembali menghempaskan bokongnya di ujung sofa panjang ini, menggumam pelan di sepanjang nafasnya. Ini mungkin hanya imajinasi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke bersumpah dia mendengar gumaman Naruto, "Bodoh! Idiot! Dasar tampan menyebalkan!"

Tunggu sebentar.

Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke itu tampan?

Aah, seharusnya Naruto tidak mengatakan hal itu

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto reflek menoleh, matanya semakin lebar, dan wajahnya semakin memerah

"Ti-Tidak ada!" kata Naruto menjawab cepat dan gugup

"Kau berpikir aku ini tampan?" kata Sasuke

"Aku berkata seperti itu?" kata Naruto, berakting sok ketus lagi. Padahal di mata Sasuke, akting Naruto kali ini sangat buruk

"Ya, kau melakukannya" kata Sasuke

Naruto buru-buru berdiri sambil memberikan ekspresi dongkolnya, lalu dengan hentakan-hentakan kaki, Naruto berjalan menuju tangga. Bahkan, Naruto sampai lupa jika jedainya ada di tangan Sasuke

Kaki Sasuke baru saja menginjak anak tangga kedua, Naruto kembali muncul di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kembalikan jedaiku!" kata Naruto, wajahnya masih _blushing_

Sasuke seenaknya melempar jedainya Naruto dan berhasil Naruto tangkap. Naruto kembali meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata.

"Pikun" kata Sasuke. Naruto reflek berhenti, melihat wajah Sasuke. Tentu Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naruto sudah semerah tomat. Naruto mencibir kesal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Hati Sasuke bilang jika Sasuke sebaiknya meninggalkan Naruto dan berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi karena Sasuke remaja berumur 16 tahun, Sasuke tidak mau mengikuti peraturan. Sasuke bertindak sebaliknya.

Naruto tidak ada dimanapun di lantai satu. Sasuke berkeliaran di sekitar ruang keluarga, ruang makan, mengintip ke dapur, bahkan mengintip ke pintu belakang dan melihat halaman super luas, juga tidak ada. Tidak mungkin Naruto menyelinap ke kamar Sasuke, Sasuke yakin akan itu. Sasuke tidak perlu mengecek kamarnya, jadi ruangan yang tersisa adalah ruang tamu.

Sasuke naik tangga ke lantai dua dengan santai. Jika Naruto tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke, itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus.

Ketika Sasuke berjalan sedikit setelah dari tangga, pintu yang menuju ruang tamu khusus terbuka. Semakin Sasuke dekati, semakin jelas suara pelan Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

 _'Dia sedang menelpon?'_ pikir Sasuke

"...Sakura, aku tidak tau apa yang salah denganku" kata Naruto, terdengar gelisah

Naruto diam. Sakura pasti sedang berbicara sesuatu padanya

"Tidak! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku bersumpah Sasuke benar-benar membenciku Sakura!" kata Naruto

Kata-kata singkat itu membuat pikiran Sasuke berputar-putar. Naruto berpikir Sasuke benar-benar _membenci_ nya? Sasuke sangat _membenci Naruto_?

Sasuke tidak tau berapa lama lagi dia harus berdiri di luar ruang tamu, tangan kanannya terangkat seolah Sasuke ingin membuka pintu. Sasuke ingin memberitahu Naruto, bahwa itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal, dia seharusnya tidak beranggapan seperti itu. Sasuke menginginkan Naruto sadar jika Sasuke tidak benar-benar membencinya, dalam kenyataan Sasuke...

' _Apa ini'_ pikir Sasuke

Ini mungkin jawabannya. Tapi jujur saja, Sasuke tidak mempunyai jawabannya. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke tidak _mau_ mempunyai jawabannya.

Perasaan apa yang dimiliki Sasuke terhadap Naruto?

Memang Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai banyak cara untuk mengejek satu sama lain. Ini telah menjadi kesalahannya Sasuke yang beranggapan, bahwa Sasuke berpikir semua ini akan terjadi seperti sebelumnya

Sasuke menarik napasnya dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan rileks, dia melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk pergi ke kamarnya

Pintu kedua tertutup setelah Sasuke masuk dan menutupnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati piano dan duduk di bangku. Piano ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke ke-9 dari kakeknya. Sasuke sangat menyukai piano ini, bukan dari penampilannya ataupun suaranya ataupun hobi Sasuke bermain alat musik instrumental, tapi ini adalah pemberian dari kakek kesayangannya. Setiap Sasuke duduk di kursi, membiarkan jemarinya menekan tuts piano, dia merasa seluruh inspirasinya datang.

Pikiran Sasuke teralihkan dengan sosok Karin, saudara angkat Juugo. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik luar biasa, pandangan matanya bisa membuat setiap orang jatuh cinta padanya. Setiap saat Sasuke bermain piano, Karin selalu memuji Sasuke. Sasuke benci mengakui, tapi Karin adalah gadis yang menyenangkan di mata Sasuke, dalam arti, 'mainan' Sasuke.

Sasuke bukanlah pria yang sombong, meskipun sangat jarang. Tapi seriusan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak kekurangan wanita jika dia sedang bosan ataupun hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Beberapa ada yang bodoh, ada yang pintar, ada yang lucu, ada yang tidak terduga, tapi mereka semua sama. Termasuk Karin. Mereka adalah tipe gadis SMA yang 98 persen fokus untuk menarik perhatian pria dan penampilannya daripada akademiknya

Untung saja Naruto tidak seperti gadis-gadis tersebut.

Mungkin karena Naruto berbeda, dia membuat Sasuke sangat bingung

Naruto berada di Yokohama, tepatnya di rumah Sasuke sudah dua puluh empat jam, dan dia telah membuat Sasuke terjebak dalam kebingungan dan pertanyaan yang menginginkan Sasuke mengakuinya.

Sasuke merasa telah dipojokan oleh hal-hal aneh dari Naruto yang membuatnya stress. Sasuke memulai memainkan sebuah nada yang indah.

* * *

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang paling buruk, karena Sasuke bangun dengan kepala yang sangat sakit. Apa yang Sasuke inginkan adalah kembali tidur, tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Memang benar, Sasuke mempunyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menginginkan Sasuke mengakuinya, tapi saat ini Sasuke lebih memilih sakit kepalanya hilang.

Matahari baru saja terbit dari gunung, terlihat oleh Sasuke yang sedang turun tangga. Rumah Sasuke sangat sunyi seperti kota mati. Orang dewasa sepertinya masih pada tidur.

Sasuke terheran kenapa lampu dapur telah menyala ketika tiba di lantai dasar, padahal Asuma tidak dijadwalkan kerja hari ini oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke. Sangat mengejutkan, saat Sasuke mendekati dapur, ada Naruto yang sedang duduk di bar. Jemarinya melingkari sebuah gelas teh. Sasuke pikir dia sudah terbangun, tapi dilihat nafasnya masih naik turun dengan rileks, Naruto ternyata masih tertidur

Dilihat dari kaos panjangnya yang bertuliskan _I miss you_ , rambutnya yang masih dijepit oleh jedai, Naruto pasti telah tidur semalaman di meja bar ini.

Sasuke menyingkirkan perasaan anehnya, membiarkan jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lembut pipi Naruto

"Hey bangun" kata Sasuke, mengetuk-ngetuk lembut pipi Naruto lagi

"Masih ngantuk bu..." kata Naruto mengigau, kepalanya ditenggelamkan di lipatan sebelah tangannya.

"Naruto bangun" kata Sasuke lagi

Naruto pun bangun, matanya dikucek-kucek, ekspresinya tidak jauh beda dengan anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur.

"Oh..Sasuke" kata Naruto, "Aku tidak bisa tidur...jadi aku turun ke sini untuk minum teh" kata Naruto. Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto, melirik teh celup yang dibuat oleh Naruto

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Kau merendamnya terlalu lama itu" kata Sasuke

Naruto merengut dan melihat hati-hati gelas tehnya, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi masam dan sedikit tersedak ketika di minum

Sasuke mendecak-decakan lidahnya, mengambil sebuah gelas untuk minum. Sambil minum, Sasuke melirik ke Naruto

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto kebingungan

"Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh?" kata Sasuke jujur

Warna _blushing_ muncul di wajah Naruto, seperti biasa, Naruto memandang tangannya yang memegang gelas teh

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak begitu!" kata Naruto mengelak

"Kau begitu" kata Sasuke. Pipi Naruto semakin merah

"Kebiasaan. Mungkin" kata Naruto menggumam.

"Hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu, itu membuat dirimu terlihat jelek" kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Sasuke" kata Naruto, berkata pelan dan ragu-ragu, seperti dia tidak yakin akan perkataannya

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita saling membenci di masa kecil?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke menaruh perhatian penuh pada pertanyaan Naruto, sekilas melihat Naruto dalam keterkejutan.

Tapi ini adalah pertanyaan yang bagus, Sasuke memutuskannya setelah memikirkan hal ini. Entah kenapa, alasan ini terasa aneh. Tapi Sasuke ingin mulai jujur kepada Naruto.

Sasuke tidak yakin jika kebijakan ini akan memberikan respon yang baik.

"Kau membuang es krim batangku ke jalanan" kata Sasuke, "Aku pikir itulah alasannya, dan semua terjadi setelah itu" kata Sasuke

"Itu salah kau sendiri, kenapa kau bilang kunciranku seperti tanduk setan" kata Naruto menggerutu

"Kunciranmu itu terlalu tinggi, itu sangat aneh tau" kata Sasuke

Naruto berkedip, lalu tertawa

"Hey, kunciran itu buatan ibuku. Aku awalnya sangat menolak di kucir seperti itu, tapi ibuku memaksa" kata Naruto, menghela nafas kemudian, dia terlihat seperti merindukan masa-masa kecilnya, "Itu adalah waktu yang mengasikan"

Sasuke mengkerutkan kening, "Benarkah? Walaupun aku mendorongmu dari ayunan?" kata Sasuke

"Aku seharusnya menguncimu di garasi terlebih dahulu" kata Naruto merenungkan kembali kejadian itu

Huh. Sasuke ingat itu. Sasuke mungkin akan di gigit oleh tiga jenis laba-laba yang berbeda jika tidak segera keluar dari garasi

Keheningan yang tercipta setelah tawa dari Naruto, tidak begitu canggung...ya bisa dibilang, ini adalah hal yang bagus

Tangan Naruto dibentangkan lebar, dagunya ditempel ke atas meja, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu

Sasuke mengkerutkan kening, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau berpikir jika kita...umm...bisa menjadi...teman?" kata Naruto

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kalimat Naruto. Sasuke tau, dia takut terhadap pemikirannya dan itu membutuhkan keberanian yang penuh untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut

Ini seperti...memang Naruto

Naruto terlihat sangat malu.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" kata Sasuke, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Bukankah kita seharusnya saling membenci satu sama lain?"

Naruto membuat sebuah wajah sebal, "Oh ya, kau benar. Tapi itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kita ini sudah menjadi remaja, kita harus bersikap layaknya seorang remaja. Kau jangan besar kepala _teme_. Aku juga tidak menyukaimu sama sekali"

Naruto memberikan Sasuke penekanan nada di setiap kata

Bagaimanapun juga, berteman itu tidak berarti mereka tidak akan saling membenci satu sama lain

Semakin lama Sasuke mengobrol dengan Naruto yang **_baru_** , semakin Sasuke sadari jika Sasuke harus mengajari Naruto untuk bersikap remaja _sesekali_ , karena Sasuke mempunyai firasat ada sesuatu yang Naruto tidak ketahui tentang dunia remaja.

"Hey kau tau" kata Sasuke, "Mungkin kita harus mencobanya. Berteman. Dan siapa tau ini akan menjadi menyenangkan, kita kan selama ini saling membenci satu sama lain" kata Sasuke

Bibir Naruto menarik sebuah senyuman terhadap ucapan Sasuke, wajahnya juga terlihat ekspresi senang

"Baiklah!" kata Naruto bersemangat tiba-tiba

Sasuke bertaruh, dia dan Naruto hanya akan berteman dalam beberapa menit sebelum Naruto berteriak emosi atau Sasuke mulai merencanakan suatu hal untuk membuat Naruto malu

Sasuke tidak mempunyai banyak hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan. Hanya pestanya Juugo adalah hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke di liburan musim panas ini.

Dan jika Sasuke ingin jujur, Sasuke sedikit ingin lebih dalam lagi mengenal Naruto daripada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam hubungan 'berteman?'" kata Sasuke

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan berdiri, memasang ekspresi sangat bingung di wajahnya. Lalu, dengan kaku, Naruto mengulurkan jabatan tangan.

Sasuke menatap sinis bolak balik wajah dan jabatan tangan Naruto sebelum menjabat tangan Naruto. Ketika menjabat tangan Naruto, Sasuke merasakan sebuah kesenangan di hatinya. Sasuke tidak tau kenapa.

Sasuke kembali menangkap wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke

' _Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku harus menyentuh Naruto?'_ pikir Sasuke menggerutu, ' _Aku pasti mulai gila_ ' pikir Sasuke lagi

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, kedua bahunya diangkat, wajahnya masih _blushing_ , "Aku berencana...membaca" kata Naruto

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi sebal. "Bagaimana denganku?"

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya, bibirnya mengerucut. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau bilang kita akan berteman, dan sekarang kau membuangku begitu saja?" kata Sasuke menahan kesalnya

Sasuke memang tidak menyukai setiap ucapan Naruto, tapi lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama daripada berdiri sendiri dan menjadi bosan sendiri

"Hah. Kita berteman, tidak berarti kita harus terus bersama. Aku masih membencimu, ingat itu" kata Naruto memberikan ekspresi mengejek

Sasuke berdecih kesal. "Benar. Aku juga sangat membencimu" kata Sasuke

Naruto menarik salah satu kantung matanya dan memeletkan lidahnya, tiba-tiba kepedean Naruto berubah menjadi sangat tinggi sambil berjalan menuju tangga

Sasuke mulai berpikir, pertemanan ini sangatlah rumit dibandingkan sebagaimana mestinya. Ini mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, untuk mengetahui jika Naruto benar-benar serius dengan pertemanan ini.

' _Aku rasa, akan ada hal yang akan terjadi secara tidak terduga_ ' pikir Sasuke

Sasuke harap, Sasuke bisa terus bersabar untuk membiarkan hal-hal itu terjadi

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oke, benih cinta mereka mulai tumbuh guys!**

 **Oke, Sasu mainannya cewe, semoga gak masuk ke tingkat ooc, soalnya menurut saya sasu fine fine aja gitu rada player, player cool lebih tepatnya kekekeke**

 **Kalo ooc mohon maaf readers, pandangan saya emang suka agak melenceng hehe**

 **Reviews? xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I** **Hate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **darmadarma83** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **uchiha senju naru hime** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **,** **hara** **,** **Indah605** **,** Adelia437 : thanks reviewsnya ^^

 **senpai** **choikim1310** **-san** : ada, di chap chap depan kekekekek

 **senpai** **Adelia437** **-san** : di chap chap depan, ini masih dalam proses kekekekek

 ** _spesial liburan dan jam kosong saya besok! Saya buat banyak word, semoga suka dan terus mengikuti sampai akhir hehe:D_**

 **Perhatian readers!**

 **Jika menemukan kata Menma, sosoknya itu bukan Menma anak sasunaru #plak! Bercanda deng hehe**

 **Oke serius, Menma yang dimaksud adalah Menma yang suka niup suling, rambutnya rada blonde pudar (menurut saya), itu ada di episode 213-215**

 **Oke lanjut!**

 **selamat membaca :D**

* * *

Pintu kamar Naruto diketuk oleh seseorang. Naruto melihat arah pintu, lalu melihat jam di ponselnya. Sudah jam 8 malam. Makan malam telah usai, Mikoto sedang mengajak Kushina jalan keluar, Fugaku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruangannya, Shion sedang ada di rumah temannya dan Sasuke sedang melakukan suatu hal yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan. Siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintu? Apa itu Shizune atau seseorang yang lain?

Ketika suara ketukan pintu yang terus-menerus berbunyi menjadi terdengar menyebalkan, Naruto mengeluarkan rasa dongkolnya dan berguling di kasur sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, bola mata Naruto melebar dan kedua alisnya terangkat dalam keterkejutan

"Kenapa?" kata Naruto

Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke semenjak kemarin, karena Sasuke melakukan perjalanan dalam beberapa hari bersama teman-temannya dan belum kembali sampai kemarin malam.

Ini sangatlah menyedihkan untuk Naruto yang _masih_ selalu terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke.

Sasuke memakai kemeja hitam dengan kedua lengannya digulung sampai sikut dan dua kancing yang terbuka

Ya. Tuhan.

Apa orang ini menggunakan ketampanannya sebagai senjata yang berbahaya?

"Ganti baju" kata Sasuke bernada cepat, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kita keluar"

"Huh?" Naruto kebingunan tiba-tiba

"Kau dengar aku kan? Kita keluar. Cepat ganti baju" kata Sasuke, bernada memerintah Naruto bagaikan bawahan

Naruto ikut-ikutan melipat tangannya di depan dada, memberikan tatapan menantang, "Memangnya kenapa dengan pakaianku?"

Pandangan mereka secara bersamaan melihat baju yang dipakai Naruto. Sasuke benar, Naruto harus ganti baju. Naruto memakai sweater panjang dan celana training. Berdasarkan gaya hidup Sasuke dan teman-temannya, Naruto benar-benar dibawah standar mereka

"Gantilah baju yang...bagus" kata Sasuke memerintah, telunjuknya menunjuk rambut Naruto, "Dan lakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu"

Sekarang Naruto merasa terhina

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutku? Ganti baju saja kan sudah cukup!" kata Naruto kesal

"Buat aku bangga. Kesan pertama itu berarti segalanya _dobe_ " kata Sasuke

Naruto memutarkan bola batanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan

"Jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Naruto menantang Sasuke, dagunya diangkat, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Huh huh?"

"Aku tidak keberatan membantumu ganti baju" kata Sasuke, kedua alisnya terangkat

"Dasar mesum!" omel Naruto

Naruto mengambil gagang pintu, ketika akan membanting pintu keras-keras di depan wajah Sasuke bersamaan dengan perasaan terhinanya, Sasuke bergerak cepat menahan pintu kamar Naruto

"Waktumu 10 menit. Aku tidak mau telat ataupun aku tidak mau membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk menunggu dirimu" kata Sasuke, nadanya penuh dengan ketegasan dan kepastian. Dia mampu membuat Naruto diam seolah takut pada Sasuke

"Iya iya cerewet!" kata Naruto, kembali dengan emosi temperamennya lagi

"Jangan lama-lama" kata Sasuke lagi

Naruto mencibir kesal sebelum dia membanting pintu kamar di depan wajah Sasuke

"Apa-apaan dia! Harus aku memakai apa coba? Apa maksudnya itu kata 'bagus' ? Bagus dalam kategori _casual_? Formal?" kata Naruto berbicara sendiri memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke

"Masa bodoh!" kata Naruto frustasi sendiri. Naruto akan memakai pakaian yang akan dia pakai, Sasuke harus bisa menerimanya apapun itu

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itu mengerikan" kata Naruto ketika keluar kamar

Sasuke Uchiha, untuk pertamakalinya, _speechless_. Sasuke bersandar di tembok, kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku, wajahnya terlihat bosan. Bukan mengerikan sebenarnya, tapi tatapan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto...tidak nyaman. Naruto berpikir, seumur hidupnya tidak ada pria yang memandangnya seperti Sasuke

Naruto tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dalam penampilannya. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk memakai sesuatu yang bagus, ya Naruto lakukan hal itu. Naruto memakai blus sederhana dan celana _jeans_ hitam ketat. Rambut Naruto dikucir dua. Dan untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Naruto memakai bedak dan _lipgloss. Make-up_ yang sangat sederhana.

"Penampilan yang bagus" kata Sasuke, nada bicaranya datar

"Kenapa? Apa aku telah membuat harapanmu menjadi kenyataan atau...Tidak, huh?" kata Naruto

"Kita harus segera berangkat _dobe_ " kata Sasuke berbalik badan melangkah pergi

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke

"Nanti kau juga tau" kata Sasuke ketus

"Kenapa dia menjadi sensi begitu" gumam Naruto menggerutu, wajah Naruto cemberut

Naruto memperhatikan sepatu _sneakers_ nya sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju garasi. Garasi Uchiha berada di luar mansion, jadi Naruto bisa membuang perasaan dongkolnya terhadap Sasuke ke udara yang segar

Ada 4 buah garasi. Sasuke memilih garasi yang ketiga dari kanan dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah kotak sensor sidik jari. Bunyi _tinut_ terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu garasi secara otomatis.

"Wah..." Naruto menggumam kagum melihat kecanggihan garasinya Sasuke. Padahal garasi di rumah Naruto sangat biasa dan manual

"Hey, bilang padaku ini bukan mobilmu" kata Naruto

Terdapat dua buah mobil, Lamborghini Veneno dan Lamborghini Gallardo. Semuanya berwarna hitam

"Ini bukan mobilku" kata Sasuke

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak" kata Sasuke

" _Teme_!" kata Naruto emosi, lagi-lagi terkena usilan Sasuke

Di balik wajah dingin Sasuke, dia tertawa-tawa dalam hati melihat Naruto berhasil dia usili lagi. Sasuke memencet remote mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya

"Masuk, kau mau aku tabrak?" kata Sasuke, menongolkan kepalanya ke jendela.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya kepada Sasuke. Ketika hal ini menjadi jelas, bahwa Naruto akan kalah dalam kontes _death glare,_ Naruto berdecih sebal dan bermuka masam sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil

"Gadis yang patuh" kata Sasuke

"Berisik!" kata Naruto ngambek

Kapanpun Naruto menaiki mobil, suasanya selalu aman dan tentram. Naruto akan menyalakan musik di radio, membuka jendela, dan melihat pemandangan di sekitar yang sangat indah

Bersama Sasuke yang bagian menyetir, semua hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Sasuke menyetir bagaikan orang kemasukan setan. _Full Speed_. Bahkan, Sasuke menyelip tajam di setiap mobil yang menghalangi jalannya

Naruto berdoa ala orang Budha.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, menaikan sebelah alisnya

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke, tetap berdoa

"Hey apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, pikiran Sasuke tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh untuk mengemudi

"Aku sedang berdoa" kata Naruto

"Doa apa?"

"Doa perlindungan jiwa sebelum kau tau bahwa kau akan mati" kata Naruto

Sasuke menlihat geli Naruto atas bawah. Ucapan Naruto di telinga Sasuke benar-benar konyol dan bodoh.

"Konsentrasi menyetir bodoh!" kata Naruto berteriak kesal

"Kau tau" Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan Naruto, "Pergi keluar bersamamu seperti ini, benar-benar membosankan"

Naruto tidak harus melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah pasti bola mata Sasuke berputar bosan

Situasi yang canggung tercipta

"...bisakah kau beritahu aku, kemana kita pergi?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke melirik sinis Naruto, "Tidak sabaran"

"Aku berhak tau, kau kan mengajakku!" kata Naruto lama-lama kesal

"Nanti kau juga tau ketika sampai" kata Sasuke, terlihat kesal juga

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah menelusuri jalanan yang turun, membawa suasana lebih asing lagi bagi Naruto, sebelum Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tajam di pinggir jalan.

Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman, tubuhnya condong ke depan, mulut Naruto menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Rumah yang menjulang tinggi belum lagi besar, hampir mirip dengan rumah Uchiha. Rumah tersebut disanggah sebuah tiang bercat putih yang besar, banyak sekali jendela yang sebagian besar gordennya di desain khusus.

Naruto beranggapan bahwa di dalam sana terdapat musik yang keras dari berbagai speaker yang tersedia, atau banyak gadis-gadis berpakaian glamor sedang berkeliaran di balik halaman depan yang naik ke atas.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Naruto menghela napasnya, matanya yang membulat melihat wajah Sasuke

"Rumahnya Juugo" kata Sasuke sambil mematikan mesin

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Sasuke mengambil sikap diam sambil membuka mencabut kunci, membuka sabuk pengaman, turun dari mobil. Sasuke berjalan ke depan untuk menghampiri Naruto, membuka pintu sebelum menarik Naruto secara kasar

"Apa-apaan kau!" protes Naruto

"Lihat ke sekeliling _dobe_ " Sasuke bernada cepat, melepaskan tangan Naruto

"Kita di pesta" kata Naruto mengerti kode ucapan Sasuke, memasang wajah cemberut

"Itu benar. Dan kau tau apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang"

"Tapi aku― "

"Kita _akan_ bersenang-senang"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dengan tatapan yang tegas. Ini adalah tatapan yang menyiratkan 'jangan mengacaukanku'

Naruto beruntung, tapi Sasuke yang buntung.

Sudah kebiasaan bagi Naruto untuk mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. Jadi, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengunci mulutnya, bersandar di mobil Sasuke.

Naruto akan terus berdiri di sini sepanjang malam, karena tidak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk pergi ke pesta bersama orang yang seperti Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin menimbulkan kekacauan malam ini. Sasuke telah menunggu _ketenangannya_ yang telah direbut oleh pestanya Juugo dan pemaksaaan dari ayahnya untuk bersama dengan Naruto. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kacau malam ini. Sedetikpun.

"Naruto" kata Sasuke, mendekati Naruto, bersender miring di samping Naruto. "Apa kau pernah pergi ke pesta sebelumnya?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, dagunya diangkat tinggi, "Apa kau berpikiran aku tidak mempunyai teman?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Naruto serius. Kau itu takut atau apa?"

"Tidak" kata Naruto, membuang wajahnya yang mulai _blushing red_. "Aku tidak takut"

Sasuke melihat Naruto lurus-lurus, ini adalah kesalah Sasuke, Naruto jelas-jelas tidak tau apa-apa tentang bagaimana kehidupan pergaulan Sasuke sekarang

"Jujur padaku _dobe_. Jangan main-main lagi" kata Sasuke, nadanya benar-benar serius

Sasuke tidak yakin, siapa yang akan terkejut nanti. Dirinya? atau Naruto?

"Hey, aku tidak tau siapa teman-temanmu, aku juga bukan orang yang mudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang seperti dirimu, dan aku hanyalah― "

"Naruto." Kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, tapi Naruto terus melanjutkan ucapannya

"―gadis kacamata yang pergi meninggalkan sebuah pesta,―"

"Naruto"

"―Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau mengajakku ke pesta seperti ini,―"

" _Naruto!_ "

Naruto berhenti mengeluh, nafasnya naik turun, melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang melebar, terlihat sebuah kepolosan

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, paham?" kata Sasuke, untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya Sasuke terdengar simpati, "Lagipula, teman-temanku sudah gatal ingin bertemu denganmu"

Wajah Naruto memerah dengan cepat

"Kau memberitahu teman-temanmu tentang diriku?!" kata Naruto kembali sebal

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya, "Bukan aku, tapi orang-orang yang mengenal dirimu sebelumnya"

Sasuke menemukan wajah Naruto yang sekilas terlihat cemberut

"Apa kau sudah menjadi seseorang yang sarkastik?" tanya Naruto, terdengar tersinggung

' _Tidak_ ' pikir Sasuke

"Seratus persen" kata Sasuke

Naruto diam, wajahnya tidak berekspresi, perasaan Sasuke terasa sakit melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu. Ini bukanlah waktunya bagi Sasuke untuk menghibur seseorang yang _down_ di muka umum, karena begitu jelas, Naruto terlihat _down_ atas perkataan Sasuke

"Lihat aku Naruto" kata Sasuke

Naruto tetap memandang aspan yang di bawah, benar-benar mengabaikan Sasuke

"Naruto, _lihat_ aku."

Jujur, Sasuke tidak tau apa yang sedang merasuki dirinya untuk menyentuh Naruto, tapi berdasarkan kesadarannya, ini adalah hal yang paling terbaik untuk dilakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke meletakan dua jari di bawah dagu Naruto, memaksa Naruto untuk melihat wajah Sasuke

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _Naruto_ " kata Sasuke, "Kau akan bersenang-senang. Dan siapa tau, kau mungkin bertemu beberapa pria yang lebih tampan dariku"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menurunkan tangannya dan memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang.

"Siap _dobe_?" kata Sasuke

" _Yes_ " kata Naruto, bernada cepat dan anggukan kepala antusias, "Ayo kita pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menendang wajahmu karena sudah menyeretku ke tempat ini"

Sasuke cemberut, terlintas di pikiran Sasuke untuk mengolok-olok Naruto lagi, tapi Sasuke menahannya. Naruto sedang dalam perasaan takut untuk mengunjungi pesta ini, dan sebagian sangat kecil dari diri Sasuke untuk mencoba bersikap baik terhadap Naruto

Saat Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya Juugo, semua anak SMA yang pernah satu SMP dengan Sasuke sedang berkerumun, berteriak halo dan menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sasuke selama ini

Sasuke tidak yakin seberapa tinggi popularitas dirinya sampai seperti ini. Dilihat dari keseluruhan, Sasuke hanyalah remaja SMA biasa yang hanya melakukan hal-hal yang diperlukan. Mungkin, Sasuke memiliki penampilan sangat menarik di kalangan sosial. Atau mungkin, Sasuke mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan orang-orang berpikir Sasuke akan mudah mengalahkan seseorang atau sejenisnya

Apapun alasannya, ini sangat membuat Sasuke kesal.

‒ "Hey Sasuke! Kau terlihat baik"

‒ "Yo Uchiha, apa kabar teman?"

‒ "Kapan-kapan kirimi aku pesan ya Sasuke!"

Sasuke membalas dengan jawaban senormal mungkin, mencoba untuk tidak terkesan kacang lupa kulit terhadap mereka semua. Satu-satunya Sasuke ingin datang ke pesta Juugo hanyalah karena Sasuke ingin bermain dengan Juugo dan teman-teman satu gengnya. Sedangkan selain itu, Sasuke tidak tertarik sama sekali

Naruto terjebak berdekatan dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak terlalu dekat juga. Sangat jelas, Naruto tidak mau tersesat di pesta ini.

Ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk mencari dan membuat jalan keluar, setidaknya terlepas dari pemandangan anak-anak SMA yang sedang menari seperti orang kesetanan, seseorang merangkul Sasuke tiba-tiba

" _Mi mejor amigo!"_ Kata Juugo berkata bahasa spanyol , menyambut senang kedatangan Sasuke

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya, menepis rangkulan Juugo. Juugo adalah orang yang baik dan lumayan humoris, tapi dia mempunyai sifat yang sombong, dia lupa jika Sasuke telah lebih tinggi 3 cm daripada Juugo. Sasuke bisa saja membuat Juugo mencium tanah dalam waktu cepat

"Lama tidak bertemu Juugo" kata Sasuke

"Ya lama tidak bertemu" kata Juugo, memutarkan bola matanya, "Kita baru saja bertemu Sasuke" kata Juugo kesal

Biasanya, Sasuke akan mengajak Juugo keluar dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang biasa sesama pria bicarakan...mungkin. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya, karena ada Naruto

Naruto melihat Juugo dengan wajah heran ketika Juugo mencoba untuk bersikap keren di pandangan Naruto. Sasuke tidak masalah terhadap Juugo yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" kata Juugo mengulurkan jabatan tangannya, "Aku Juugo"

"Hey, Juugo" kata Naruto, menjabat tangan Juugo

Juugo _smirked_. Sebuah kilatan licik terpancar di matanya

"Kau sudah mengejutkanku teman" bisik Juugo, menusuk perut Sasuke dengan sikutnya, "Kau tidak berbohong"

Sasuke membayangkan kepala Juugo terinjak olehnya lalu digiling dengan truk pasir. Terlalu banyak imajinasi

"Jangan berlebihan" kata Sasuke, mendengus sebal

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan pria ini" kata Juugo meledek dalam bahasa formal, menggenggam tangannya Naruto, "Kau tidak akan pernah tau, kapan kewarasanmu akan hilang jika kau terus bersama Sasuke di sini"

Naruto tertawa, kepalanya sedikit miring ke samping, membiarkan Juugo menggandeng tangannya, Sasuke terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tapi dari cara Naruto berdiri dan sebuah ekspresi senang di wajahnya membuat Naruto terlihat lebih menarik

Bisa dikatan, tidak hanya Sasuke saja yang menyadari betapa menariknya Naruto di sini. Jika Sasuke boleh bertindak, dia akan mengusir semua orang yang berada di dekat Naruto supaya hanya Sasuke seorang yang berada di dekat Naruto

"Apa kalian berdua selalu bersama?" tanya Naruto, terdengar ramah dan manis

"Semenjak kelas 3 SMP" kata Juugo, memukul punggung belakang Sasuke seenak jidat

"Dia ini idiot" kata Sasuke, menjadi provokator, "dia hanya mencoba menarik perhatianmu"

Juugo berakting, seolah-olah ucapan Sasuke sangat menyakitkan hati. Naruto hanya tertawa

"Aku daritadi penasaran kapan kau datang, Sasuke"

Sasuke melihat ke sumber suara yang sangat tidak asing. Orang yang mempunyai suara itu adalah Karin, sedang berjalan mendekati grup kecil antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Juugo. Gadis itu memakai blus ungu yang super ketat, sehingga belahan dadanya sangat terekspos. Kakinya jenjang mulus memakai rok _jeans_ mini. Rambutnya merah seperti Kushina, terkeriting gantung.

"Hey Karin" kata Sasuke, mencoba memasang eksresi biasa, padahal geli sendiri melihat penampilan Karin

"Sudah waktunya kau datang" kata Karin _smirk,_ lengannya dilingkarkan ke lengan Sasuke. "Aku sempat berpikir jika kau sedang menghindariku"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa _menghindarimu_ " kata Sasuke, terdengar sedikit sarkastik

Sasuke tidak berpikir jika Karin mengerti kode Sasuke

Di lirikan Sasuke, dia menangkap wajah Naruto yang melihat Karin dengan ekspresi bleng, wajah Naruto terlihat lebih pucat daripada beberapa menit yang lalu. Juugo malah terlihat seperti orang mau muntah

"Kau darimana saja?" kata Karin manja, bibirnya mengerucut sok imut, "Aku kan belum berbicara denganmu belakangan ini"

"Nah, dia terlalu sibuk memperkenalkan Naruto kepadamu di sini" kata Juugo, terdengar menyebalkan

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam, sementara Juugo hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan tatapan Sasuke

Karin menaruh perhatian penuh pada Naruto, dia melihat Naruto atas dan bawah, menilai Naruto yang dianggap sebagai saingannya Karin dalam ajang kompetisi kecantikan di mata pria.

Naruto, gadis yang malang, terlihat seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat tapi telah terlanjur terjebak dalam tatapan Karin yang membuat Naruto _down_ sekaligus memberikan _smirk_ kepercayaan diri karena Naruto ternyata tidak ada bandingannya dengan Karin

Sasuke sangat dongkol melihat sikapnya Karin, dan Sasuke tidak tau kenapa. Sepertinya, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara hubungan dirinya dan Naruto

"Dan kau?" tanya Karin dengan nada menghina, melihat Naruto dengan tatapan menyedihkan

"Hanya teman" kata Naruto santai, memaksakan dirinya untuk berani bertanya, "Dan kau?"

"Aku pacarnya Sasuke" kata Karin

Sebelum Sasuke bisa berbicara, Karin menyelipkan jemarinya ke dalam kerah kemeja Sasuke, menarik Sasuke untuk setara dengan wajah Karin, sehingga Karin bisa langsung mencium bibir Sasuke

* * *

Naruto seharusnya sudah menduga hal ini. Jadi, Naruto tidak akan terkejut mengenal hal ini. Tentu saja orang yang setampan Sasuke dan orang yang secantik Karin akan selalu bersama. Itu memang sudah semestinya, iya kan? Dan tidak hanya untuk kalangan anak SMA, tapi untuk seluruh alam jagat raya. Jika gadis itu tidak bersama dengan Sasuke, alam jagat raya ini pasti berguncang

Sasuke terkejut sekilas ketika Karin menarik kerah leher kemejanya untuk menyetarakan wajahnya dengan Sasuke sehingga Karin bisa langsung mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke sempat tidak bergerak ketika Sasuke merasakan bibir Karin sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membalas ciuman Karin, tangan Sasuke bergerak menyelinap ke sela-sela rambut Karin. Ini terlihat Sasuke seolah ingin menelan Karin dengan ciumannya itu

Naruto merasa menjadi seseorang yang bodoh ketika ruangan mulai berputar-putar dan Naruto ingin sekali menangis. Naruto mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, menenangkan nafasnya ketika detak jantung Naruto mulai berdetak buas

' _Dasar bodoh! Sasuke hanya sedang mencium seseorang, kau tidak seharusnya merasakan sakit yang seperti ini Naruto!'_ pikir Naruto yang menandai dirinya mulai menjadi bodoh

"Hey Juugo!" kata Naruto, meninggikan nadanya yang terasa sangat aneh bagi Naruto, "Kau mau minum?"

"Tentu" kata Juugo, merespon Naruto dengan sangat baik, "Ini sedikit semakin panas, iya kan?

Naruto tertawa. Ini begitu canggung suasanya yang dirasa. Naruto baru saja bertemu dengan seorang pria. Dan jujur saja, Juugo mempunyai sisi kemenarikan tersendiri dari gayanya yang khas.

Ini pasti hanya imajinasi Naruto jika mata Juugo tedapat pancaran simpatik ketika mereka berdua pergi melewati para tamu-tamu untuk menjauh dari Sasuke dan Karin. Dan sepertinya, dia juga menyimpan rasa geram di hati Juugo sendiri

"Karin itu saudara angkatku" kata Juugo sambil berjalam berdampingan dengan Naruto, "Aku minta maaf atas perilakunya tadi"

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya bingung Naruto

"Karin memang selalu aneh-aneh" kata Juugo. "Kalau dia bersama Sasuke, dia malah makin parah sikapnya itu"

"Jadi mereka pacaran, iya kan?" tanya Naruto, mencoba untuk menahan rasa pahitnya mengatakan kalimat tersebut

Juugo meledak tertawa dan kepalanya sedikit menggeleng. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau harusnya menanyakan hal itu langsung ke Sasuke, Naruto. Jujur, aku tidak tau" kata Juugo menjelaskan

Naruto merengut, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto seharusnya sudah menduga beberapa gadis pasti akan menjadi mainannya Sasuke.

' _Si brengsek itu_ ' pikir Naruto

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan Sasuke" kata Juugo, kedua alisnya terangkat, "Dia memang sedikit brengsek, jangan salah paham padaku, tapi dia pria yang baik. Kau hanya harus menangkapnya di waktu yang tepat"

Naruto pura-pura terkejut, "Jangan bercanda"

Juugo menyeringai sebagai respon, memberikan Naruto tatapan kagum

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Juugo, ketika mereka berdua mengambil segelas soda dari salah satu lemari pendingin yang menghadap ke arah belakang rumah.

Naruto berpikir menggali ingatannya dan bersender di tembok

"Mungkin sewaktu aku umur 4 tahun" kata Naruto

Juugo bersiul, membuat ekspresi ngilu, "Dan kau masih waras?"

Naruto menghela nafas dramatis, menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidatnya, "Sangat melelahkan menjadi diriku"

Juugo tertawa melihat aksi lebay-nya Naruto. Naruto menyadari, dia mempunyai senyuman yang bagus. Naruto suka pria yang bernama Juugo ini. Dia terlalu baik untuk bergaul dengan orang yang brengsek seperti Sasuke. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah menyukai kepribadiannya Juugo. Dia terlihat seperti pria yang bebas dan supel.

Naruto dan Juugo mengobrol sampai berjam-jam. Mereka berbicara tentang bagaimana tahun ajaran baru mereka, dengan siapa mereka bergaul, apa hal-hal yang disuka, apa musik yang mereka suka...dan semacamnya.

Naruto benci mengakuinya, tapi pesta ini lumayan juga bagi Naruto

"Jadi..." Juugo terdiam ketika ada jeda dalam obrolannya

Naruto duduk bersilang di bangku santai yang terbuat dari kayu, sembari mengambil segelas sodanya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"Jadi...?" kata Naruto bersenandung

"Berapa lama kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Naruto menyemburkan sodanya dari mulut, matanya melebar. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Juugo meledak tertawa terbahak-bahak, tubuhnya membungkuk, tangannya memegangi perutnya. Di sisi lain, Naruto sedang berasap marah. Dan juga _blushing_

"Oh ayolah Naruto" kata Juugo, kembali mengendalikan dirinya lagi. "Wajahmu mengatakan semuanya. Kau jelas-jelas mempunyai sesuatu untuknya"

"Tidak. Aku ulangi, aku tidak menyukai Sasuke" kata Naruto, berpegang teguh

"Baiklah" Juugo mengangkat bahu, "Jika kau berkata begitu"

"Tidak." kata Naruto sekali lagi, memperjelas

"Ya tentu Naruto, teruslah berkata seperti itu"

"Tidak kubilang!"

Juugo masih tertawa-tawa sampai ketika dia tiba-tiba mengangkat tumit kakinya, melambaikan tangan ke atas seperti orang gila, berteriak, "Ino! Hey, Ino!"

Naruto menoleh arah panggilannya Juugo, melihat seorang gadis blonde yang dikucir kuda. Dia memakai kaos putih biasa dengan celana _jeans_ , dan menurut penampilannya, dia lumayan cantik

"Ganggu orang lagi, Juugo?" kata gadis itu, meretakan sebuah senyum

Juugo mengembangkan _smirk_ -nya "Itulah aku. Selalu menganggu orang lain"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya, sebelum perhatiannya mengarah ke Naruto dengan senyuman ramah

"Aku Ino" katanya memperkenalkan diri

"Naruto" kata Naruto memberikan senyuman manisnya

"Si Naruto?" mata Ino biru langitnya melebar dalam keterkejutan

"Yup" Juugo mengangguk-angguk, terlihat girang, "Inilah si Naruto"

Naruto mengkerutkan kening, kebingungan, "Sepertinya aku melewati sesuatu"

' _Apa maksud mereka sebenarnya?'_ pikir Naruto

Juugo menyadari kebingungan Naruto, maka dari itu dia segera berbicara lagi

"Sasuke itu...ah, selalu membicarakan dirimu belakangan ini" kata Juugo

Wajah Naruto kosong seketika sebelum tertawa sarkastik

"Sangat lucu." Kata Naruto sarkastik

"Tidak, sungguh" kata Ino, memberikan pandangan terkejut, hampir memiliki ekspresi kebingungan seperti Naruto

"Naruto sepertinya menanggap Sasuke membencinya" kata Juugo menyela, menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya

"Aku‒"

Ino menggelak tertawa keras sehingga ucapan Naruto terputus, membuat orang-orang yang lewat menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Mungkin kau tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, Naruto. Sasuke selalu membelamu ketika kau dijelekan oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirimu" kata Ino

Naruto cemberut, "Itu mustahil. Dia kan brengsek"

Ino dan Juugo saling bertukar pandangan, Naruto mengkerutkan kening, sepertinya mereka tidak mempercayai Naruto

' _Apa-apaan ekspresi mereka berdua'_ pikir Naruto

Ino mengambil sebuah Sprite dari salah satu lemari pendingin sebelum meneguknya. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka alami, dan sebelum mereka mengobrol lebih jauh lagi, ada teriakan keras dari seorang lelaki gaduh yang berpisah dari grupnya bersama beberapa temannya untuk menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"JUUGO!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut orange, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk bersalaman ala pria

"YAHIKO!" teriak balik Juugo, menerima jabatan tangan ala prianya

"Oh, hey yang di sana" kata pria yang berambut hitam, bersandar di konter dapur yang disanggah kedua sikutnya. "Dan siapa kau, wahai wanita yang manis?"

Naruto tersenyum canggung, seumur hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang blak-blakan seperti ini

"Mundur Lee" kata Juugo memperingatkan, membentangkan kelima jarinya di hadapan Lee, "Dia ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Wanitanya Sasuke"

Kedua alis Lee terangkat drastis ke atas, sikutnya langsung di turunkan, "Wow‒"

"Tidak tidak!" kata Naruto memotong ucapan Juugo, "Aku memang Naruto, tapi bukan wanitanya Sasuke" wajah Naruto terlihat sebal

Yahiko, Juugo dan Lee tertawa, gagal memberikan ekspresi wajah datar. Sedangkan pria yang namanya belum diketahui oleh Naruto, hanya berdiri tenang dengan senyuman malu-malunya

"Oh ya, omong-omong ini Menma" kata Yahiko, merangkul Menma, "Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Menurut kita, dia itu sangat takut pada wanita"

Wajah Menma langsung berubah menjadi merah, menyerang perut Yahiko dengan sikutnya, menggumam menggerutu pelan. Naruto tersenyum kepada Menma dan pipinya semakin memerah. Setelah melewati beberapa hal hari ini, melihat pria yang malu berada dekat-dekat dengan wanita, membuat Naruto terhibur, dan itu sangatlah _cute_

"Hey" kata Lee, melihat sekeliling dapur dengan bingung, "Kau datang ke sini bersama Sasuke kan?"

Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi masamnya ketika nama Sasuke disebut. "Sayangnya iya"

"Dimana dia?" tanya Lee

"Mungkin masih berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita" kata Naruto berkata tanpa berpikir

Lee, Yahiko, Juugo, Ino dan Menma menaruh pandangan penuh kepada Naruto. Dan sorot mata mereka berubah seperti telah memecahkan sebuah misteri

"Karin" kompak mereka semua

"Sebenarnya Karin itu gadis yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto, agak terpaksa mengatakan nama Karin

"Karin telah mengincar Sasuke semenjak kelas 6 SD" kata Juugo, bersandar di konter dapur, seolah dia sedang bercerita sendiri

"Dan, aku tidak berpikir Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Karin" kata Yahiko merenung

"Yeah" kata Lee, menganggukan kepalanya, "Dia kemungkinan hanya 'bermain' saja karena dia selalu bosan"

Ino berbisik menghina pelan, memutarkan kedua bolanya. Naruto dan Ino sama-sama memiliki sorot pada sebal

"Dasar pria" kompak mereka berdua

"Hey!" kompak Lee, Yahiko dan Juugo berseru, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Naruto dan Ino hanya tertawa-tawa.

* * *

"Hey kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin kepada Sasuke yang berdiri dari sofa, melepaskan rangkulan Karin dari lengannya.

Jujur, berkata di sekitar Karin, lebih dari sekedar kata buruk, mengoceh kemana-mana, menggosip kemana-mana, sudah membuat Sasuke muak. Sasuke rasa, sudah seribu tahun lamanya dia tidak duduk di sofa untuk ruang tamu, itu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak tahan lagi

"Keluar mencari udara segar" kata Sasuke menggerutu, tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang

Tentu saja, Karin dan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan protes, tapi Sasuke mengabaikan mereka, berpura-pura tidak bisa mendegar mereka karena suara musik yang sangat keras. Sasuke tidak tau kenapa dia bisa menjadi semakin jatuh ke situasi yang semakin memburuk. Sasuke benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang begitu buruk

Mungkin Sasuke merasa kesal karena lipgloss-nya Karin belepotan di mulut Sasuke. Atau mungkin Sasuke kesal karena Naruto pergi jalan bersama Juugo beberapa moment sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke tidak tau dimana Naruto sekarang

Dengan perasaan kesalnya, Sasuke harus mengakui jika dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto

Dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tersesat? Bagaimana jika ada seorang pria mengerikan dari sekolahnya muncul padahal tidak diundang untuk mencoba mendekati Naruto dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Naruto? Bagaimana jika‒

"Apa yang kupikirkan" gumam Sasuke, sekilas menggelengkan kepalanya

Sasuke harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dilihat berdasarkan wajah Naruto ketika Karin datang dan mendekati Sasuke, Naruto pasti tidak akan memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Kedengarannya mengerikan, tapi Sasuke mulai memikirkan tentang Naruto

' _Aku benci hidup ini'_ pikir Sasuke

Sasuke berkelana menuju Dapur, memanjangkan lehernya supaya Sasuke bisa melihat segerombolan anak remaja aneh yang sedang berkumpul. Sasuke mulai merasa sebal, dia mau tau dimana posisi Naruto supaya pikiran Sasuke bisa tenang

Sebuah keberuntungan datang, Sasuke menangkap sosok Juugo yang merapikan asal rambutnya sembali bersender di tembok dekat konter dapur, berbicara asik dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa Sasuke lihat. Memeriksa lebih dalam lagi, Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang mengobrol asik dengan Juugo, Naruto sangat menikmati obrolannya. Di sana juga ada Ino Yamanaka

Ino Yamanaka adalah orang yang terdekat dengan Sasuke selain Juugo. Dia tau banyak tentang Sasuke. Sasuke mengakui jika setiap Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang untuk bicara, Ino selalu datang kepadanya (jika Juugo tidak bisa datang), meskipun tidak terlalu sering.

Mengambil nafas dalam, mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya, membuat gerakan masuk ke dalam grupnya Juugo. Mendekati Juugo dan Naruto

 _"Hola, Uchiha"_ sapa Ino berbahasa Spanyol, memberikan senyuman kasing sayang yang kecil

Sasuke merengut, "Aku tidak paham apa yang kau katakan"

Ino _smirked_ , bola mata biru langitnya berkilauan, "Memang itu maksudku"

Naruto mencibir melihat Sasuke sebelum meneguk minuman sodanya lagi

Sasuke menaruh perhatian penuh pada Naruto, merasa sangat lelah

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, bernada dingin

Wajah Naruto berubah masam. "Masalah bagimu?" tanya Naruto ketus

' _Apa-apaan jawabannya itu'_ pikir menggerutu Sasuke

Memasukan jemari tangan Sasuke ke saku celana, bersender di tembok samping Juugo, tetap melihat Naruto.

"Jadi, apa kau bersenang-senang?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum lebar, melihat Juugo, Yahiko dan yang lainnya

"Ya, bisa dibilang ini adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan, sejauh ini" kata Naruto

Sasuke semakin bete

"Ternyata, Naruto banyak menyimpan info tentangmu semasa kalian kecil" kata Lee menyelak, melebarkan _smrik_ -nya di wajah Lee

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya, melihat Lee dengan pandangan terhina. Sepertinya Naruto sudah berbicara banyak dan membuat malu diri Sasuke

"Apa dia memberitahumu jika aku membuat kakinya tergantung di atas pohon?" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah, menatap tajam Naruto

Naruto tersenyum kemenangan

"Yeah haha" kata Ino tertawa, menggenggam segelas soda. "Dia sudah mengatakan hal itu. Dan bagaimana denganmu yang merebut boneka _teddy bear_ -nya Naruto dan dijadikan sebagai jaminan?"

"Memang iya?" kata Sasuke bingung

Naruto memberikan tinjuan di bahu Sasuke, cemberut, "Iya kau melakukannya. Aku harus memberikan semua permen Halloweenku atau kau tidak akan mengembalikan boneka _teddy bear_ -nya padaku!"

"Ah" Sasuke baru mengingatnya. "Sekarang aku ingat. Aku melakukan itu karena kau mengejar-ngejarku dengan raket tenis di halaman depan."

Semua orang disekitar meledak tertawa, memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dalam ekspresi lucu. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan ini.

"Dan kau mengguyurku dengan segelas jus jeruk di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-5 tahun!" kata Naruto menambahkan, "Itu adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ada sepanjang hidupku."

"Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke

Naruto terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"He?" kata Naruto pelan

Ino, Juugo dan yang lainnya terdiam, wajah mereka melongo melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Itu membuat Sasuke gugup

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf" kata Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "Aku telah berbuat hal mengerikan terhadapmu saat kita masih kecil, padahal kau tidak berhak menerimanya. Sampai sekarang"

Mulut Naruto menganga, bola mata sapphirenya semakin melebar seolah Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan atau dia pikirkan. Begitupun juga dengan Sasuke

' _Apa yang telah terjadi padaku malam ini?'_ pikir Sasuke bingung

"Sasuke, aku‒" kata Naruto yang akhirnya berbicara. Namun kembali terdiam, tidak yakin apa yang akan dia katakan

"Sudahlah" kata Sasuke

Sasuke perlu keluar dari sini, secepat mungkin. Sebelum Sasuke membuat dirinya menjadi semakin idiot dan mengatakan hal yang aneh untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke tidak tau darimana semua pikirannya yang tiba-tiba datang seperti ini, dan Sasuke sangat tidak menyukainya. Pikirannya ini membuat Sasuke mengakui bahwa dia akan merindukan hal yang telah terlupakan

Hasil dari seluruh usaha Sasuke tidak begitu berjalan dengan baik sedikitpun.

Sebelum semua orang mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dapur. Kemana Sasuke akan pergi, dia tidak tau. Yang hanya Sasuke tau bahwa dirinya itu membutuhkan udara segar dan waktu untuk berpikir. Pikiran Sasuke begitu kacau dan kebingungan, sehingga Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan

Terus menerobos kerumunan para remaja untuk minggir dari jalannya, Sasuke berhasil berjalan keluar dari rumah, berada di halaman belakang rumah, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sini. Sasuke duduk di bangku ayunan panjang, merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas senderan ayunan, kepalanya diangkat ke atas. Melihat langit yang gelap.

Sasuke tidak tau berapa lama dia berada di sini, membiarkan pikirannya terus penasaran. Sasuke memikirkan banyak hal. Tapi yang paling utama, Sasuke sedang memikirkan Naruto. Jika diteliti secara baik-baik, ini berawal ketika Kari datang dan mencium Sasuke secara frontal. Naruto terlihat begitu sedih dan _down_. Itu semua merupakan kesalahannya Sasuke

Tapi kenapa ini sangat mengganggu? Kenapa juga Naruto terlihat sedih dan seperti ingin menangis? Dia bilang bahwa dirinya sangat membenci Sasuke, jadi kenapa dia harus seperti itu jika Sasuke mencium wanita lain?

 _Kau menyukainya. Itulah jawabannya._

Sebuah bisikan kecil muncul di kepala Sasuke

 _Ini sangat menganggumu karena kau begitu menyukainya_

Sasuke mau tertawa, tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke bisa menyukai sosok gadis seperti Naruto. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi

Atau...

Sasuke menghela berat nafasnya, ingin sekali meninju wajah seseorang sekencang-kencangnya.

Sasuke tetap tidak tau perasaan apa yang dimilikinya terhadap Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki telah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya Sasuke, membawa banyak hal yang rumit.

Tapi terkadang, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya bersikap penasaran jika melakukan segala sesuatu yang sama seperti sebelumnya, meskipun itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto saling menghidari satu sama lain

"Memikirkan sesuatu Uchiha?"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, tidak menyangka jika Ino datang dan mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin" kata Sasuke

Ino tersenyum, menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melihat langit. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Apa ada yang harus dikatakan? Sasuke mungkin akan musnah dan semakin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri malam ini. Apa lagi yang diinginkan semua orang dari Sasuke?

"Jadi..." Ino kembali terdiam, melihat kedua kakinya yang diangkat-angkat lurus ke depan. "Kau mau membicarakannya?"

"Tentang apa?" kata Sasuke, bernada lebih tajam daripada seharusnya

"Sesuatu sedang menganggumu kan?" kata Ino, tidak terkejut dengan nada Sasuke sedikitpun

"Mungkin" balas Sasuke

Ino menghela nafas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah melihat Sasuke begitu menyedihkan. Sasuke melirik Ino

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke

Ino tertawa, menggeleng kepala lagi, "Aku penasaran, kapan kau beraksi dan mengakui dirimu bahwa kau sebenarnya menyukai gadis itu"

"Siapa?" tanya tajam Sasuke

Ino memberikan ekspresi 'jangan bersikap bodoh' kepada Sasuke

"Kau tau apa yang aku bicarakan" kata Ino, terdengar kesal

Sasuke terdiam

"Si bodoh Naruto" kata Sasuke

"Jangan menyerah di awal permainan" kata Ino, "Kau itu baru pemanasan, kau kan pintar untuk mengatasi sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Ini belum terlambat untuk mengubahnya"

Sasuke harap Ino benar

"Aku tidak suka Naruto seperti itu" kata Sasuke, "Jujur gadis itu benar-benar membuatku sangat bingung, tapi di sisi lain gadis itu membuatku sangat kesal"

Ino _smirked_. "Semua itu adalah perang dan cinta" kata Ino

"Apa maksudnya itu?" kata Sasuke, wajahnya masam

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum kedua bahunya diangkat

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku sudah mengetahui salah satunya" kata Ino

Sasuke berdecih kecil lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sakura tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini. Naruto sendiri juga tidak akan percaya. Naruto Uzumaki pergi ke pesta, bisa berteman dengan beberapa orang, dan menikmati pesta dengan nyaman. Meskipun pikiran Naruto diselimuti hal-hal yang rumit

Naruto gelisah dan khawatir memikirkan Sasuke, setelah Sasuke datang lagi dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto tentang hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Naruto tidak tau kemana Sasuke pergi, dan meskipun Naruto tidak mau mengakuinya, Naruto takut.

Terdapat sebuah kelinglungan, pandangan yang tidak yakin di mata Sasuke yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Naruto mulai merasa takut

Sebuah pemikiran aneh terlintas, ' _Semoga dia baik-baik saja_ '

Naruto masih di dapur berkumpul dengan Juugo dan yang lainnya, orang-orang inilah yang sering bergaul bersama Sasuke, dan Naruto mulai merasa dirinya depresi. Ino pergi lumayan lama untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan menenangkannya, sampai sekarang Ino belum kembali. Naruto tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi Naruto yakin Naruto tidak akan menyukainya. Ini bukanlah hal yang bagus

"Sasuke itu orang yang mandiri. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" kata Juugo, sedikit mengolok-olok sembari _smirk_ ke arah Naruto

"Siapa yang bilang aku memikirkan Sasuke?" kata Naruto, cemberut

"Aku" kata Yahiko, mengangkat tangannya, "Kau selalu memperhatikan pintu, arah dimana Sasuke keluar selama beberapa jam"

Oh Tuhan, Naruto ketahuan, iya kan?

"Santai saja Naruto" kata Juugo, menempuk pelan bahu Naruto, "Sasuke dan Ino pasti baik-baik saja"

Naruto turun dan bangkit berdiri sambil menaruh gelas sodanya. Menarik-narik blusnya. Bersikap seperti gadis membawa misi, Naruto akan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi

"Tunjukan jalan keluarnya" kata Naruto, mencoba untuk tidak _blushing_

Juugo _smirked_ lagi, memandang Naruto gembira, "Apa kau mau mencari Sasuke?"

"Dia itu supirku" kata Naruto, "Setidaknya aku memastikannya bahwa dia masih bisa mengemudi"

Juugo, Yahiko, Lee dan Menma merubah pandangan mereka. ' _Bagus, aku berhasil menipu mereka'_ pikir Naruto

"Dia mungkin di belakang" kata Juugo, menunjuk arah belakang, "Pergilah dan cari dia"

"Pergi dan cari siapa, Juugo?"

Naruto merasa akan terhisap ke bawah ketika mendengar suara itu. Meskipun Naruto telah mengenal Karin beberapa jam yang lalu, Naruto tetap saja tidak menyukainya. Menurut apa yang didengarnya tentang Karin dari Juugo, Yahiko, Lee dan Menma, Naruto sudah pasti tidak akan pernah menyukai gadis ini sedikitpun

"Pria maninanmu Karin" kata Juugo, _smirk_

Pipi Karin memerah, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, "Dia bukan pria mainanku Juugo!" katanya kesal.

Juugo menyeringai lebar, "Sasuke mungkin tidak akan setuju dengan itu"

Karin memutarkan bola matanya yang merah, sebelum dia bertanya, "Dimana dia?"

"Kita tidak yakin" kata Juugo, menepuk kedua bahu Naruto, "Naruto baru akan pergi untuk mencarinya"

Karin sedikit menegang ketika nama Naruto disebut, bibirnya menyeringai evil sembari mendekati Naruto

"Kau adalah orang yang depresi untuk memiliki Sasuke" kata Karin menghina, melihat Naruto bagaikan sampah

"Bukankah itu dirimu?" kata Naruto asal ceplos, "Karena aku yakin aku bukan orang yang depresi untuk memiliki si brengsek itu. Kau bisa mengambilnya"

Karin tertawa pendek dan sarkastik. "Yeah, kau benar. Aku bisa menebaknya dari wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok. Dan Sasuke itu memang sangat tampan"

Naruto memandang Karin dengan hati-hati, mata Naruto menyipit ketika Karin melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Membuat wajah mereka sangat berdekatan

"Biarkan aku memberikanmu nasehat, Naruto" kata Karin menyeringai, "Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang akan jatuh pada gadis lusuh-tomboi seperti dirimu. Jika dia bersikap baik padamu, itu hanya karena dia merasa kasihan padamu"

Naruto melihat kemunculan Ino, entah darimana Ino masuk tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya, Ino sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan situasi panas ini. Sasuke masih berada di suatu tempat. Dimana Sasuke sebenarnya?

"Sudah kuduga, kau mungkin di sini" kata Karin, menatap tajam Ino, "Menguntit pria-pria ini, seperti biasa, iya kan Ino?"

Ino _smirked_ , maju satu dua langkah, dia terlihat seperti sudah kebal dengan kata-kata Karin, Ino benar-benar mengesankan

"Dengarkan aku rambut tomat" kata Ino tajam, matanya menyipit, "Aku ini hidup di kenyataan. Aku pasti akan menemukan seorang pria untukku, dan kau akan berakhir sendirian tanpa ada pria di sampingmu. Pria itu tidak suka plastik, Karin"

Naruto bersorak gembira dalam hatinya. Karin baru saja dibuat _down_ oleh Ino

' _Kau mengagumkan Ino!_ ' pikir Naruto

Kaki Naruto hampir saja loncat ketika merasakan jemari seseorang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya

"Ayo _dobe_ , kita pergi"

Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya, sebuah ekspresi serius terpasang di wajah Sasuke, ekspresi ini belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Ini membuat Naruto takut

"Hey..." kata Naruto, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala sekali, menjelaskan pertanyaannya Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya juga, Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto sebagai respon

Semua orang terlihat mengabaikan Karin dan suara musik yang semakin kencang, mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan ingin kembali mengobrol bersama Sasuke dan Naruto

"Senang mengobrol denganmu Naruto!" kata Juugo, memberikan pelukan kepada Naruto

Naruto terkejut, dia hanya bisa tertawa canggung

"Kita akan menemuimu lagi, Naruto, di pesta 'itu'" kata Yahiko, ikut-ikutan memeluk Naruto

Naruto membeku, sebuah perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya, "Pesta itu apa?"

Yahiko, Juugo dan Lee bertukar pandangan dengan Sasuke, wajah Sasuke yang sedang _badmood_ semakin memburuk

"Umm..." Lee terdiam, terlihat malu, "Tidak ada"

Naruto cemberut, berkacak pinggang, "Pesta apa?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto!" kata Ino, mengubah topik dan menyela pembicaraan. "Ayo bertemu lagi!"

"Pasti" kata Naruto sangat setuju

Naruto menyukai Ino. Dia adalah gadis yang santai, terlihat tenang, dan terlihat sangat tau hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh remaja seusianya. Hanya Tuhan yang tau, bagaimana caranya Ino berteman baik dengan Sasuke dalam kurun waktu yang lama

Karin terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tau waktu dan berkeinginan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Naruto tidak tau bagaimana caranya Sasuke mengatasi hal ini. Sasuke hanya diam memandang lantai sesaat, seperti dia sedang berdebat untuk kalimat apa yang akan dia katakan

Ketika dia sudah menetapkan, Sasuke berkata, " _Ja_ Karin"

Lalu Sasuke hanya menuntun Naruto keluar dari dapur, berada dekat di belakang Naruto, salah satu tangannya menyentuh punggung belakang Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah, tetap mencoba untuk tidak fokus pada kedekatan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke.

' _Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? Tiba-tiba menyentuhku begini, yaampun!'_ pikir Naruto

Ini sedikit membingungkan bahwa seluruh mata tertuju pada kemana Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah. Untung saja, mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari rumah Juugo dengan aman tanpa ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan mendekati mobil dengan keheningan canggung yang tercipta

"Hey, Sasuke?" sapa Naruto

Ini adalah malam yang memberikan Naruto sebuah pengalaman baru

Sasuke berhenti saat dirinya akan memencet remot mobil dan memandang Naruto dingin

"Apa?" kata Sasuke

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto

Sasuke kebingungan

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Mengajakku ke pesta ini" kata Naruto, "Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka bisa bersenang-senang, dan aku minta maaf kau tidak bersenang-senang"

Sasuke memandang Naruto beberapa saat, dia terlihat seperti tidak yakin apa yang dia lihat sebelum memberikan senyuman

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Naruto, aku senang kau bersenang-senang di sana, tidak merasa ketakutan" kata Sasuke

Naruto terkejut. Senyuman Sasuke terlihat berbeda jauh daripada senyuman biasanya yang selalu diberikan kepada Naruto. Dan untuk pertamakalinya, Sasuke bersikap _gentle,_ padahal bisa saja Sasuke mengolok-olok Naruto lagi

"Tidak terlalu buruk kan?" kata Sasuke lagi

"Ya...bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tidak begitu juga" kata Naruto

"Teman-temanku pasti menyukaimu" kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke mobil, terdengar kepahitan dalam nadanya

Tunggu sebentar. _'Sasuke cemburu?'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto berdiri di sisi tempat menyetir, memberikan _smirk_ kepada Sasuke, kaca mobilnya dibuka oleh Sasuke

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Naruto menggoda Sasuke

Memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Hah. Aku tidak cemburu" kata Sasuke

"Benarkah? Baiklah jika kau berbicara begitu" kata Naruto

Sasuke terlihat kesal, berbisik menggerutu

"Cepat masuk, kau mau kutinggal?" tanya Sasuke sebal

Setelah berdecih kesal, Naruto berjalan ke sisi sebelahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Jika dipikir-pikir oleh Naruto, pengemudi Uchiha ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Sasuke mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan, tapi waktu yang ditempuh menjadi lebih cepat daripada biasanya

"Hey, bangun _dobe_ " kata Sasuke

Naruto mengkerut-kerutkan matanya sebelum memperlihatkan bola mata sapphirenya. Mobil telah terparkir di garasi kediaman Uchiha, posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tubuh Sasuke condong ke wajah Naruto.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" kata Sasuke, terdengar ketus

"Aku rasa..." kata Naruto, kembali terdiam, pipinya berasa panas dan mulai berwarna merah

Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya, sementara Naruto membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk kembali sadar dan bergerak, meraba-raba sabuk pengamannya untuk dilepaskan.

Naruto menguap-nguap sambil membuka pintu mobil. Saat turun, kaki Naruto terselengkat sendiri sehingga hampir jatuh ke tanah. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke tanah, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menariknya lurus, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke menempel satu sama lain

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?" tanya Sasuke

Ini membutuhkan waktu satu detik sebelum Naruto sadar jika tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, Narut buru-buru melepaskan diri

Lebih baik Naruto tadi jatuh ke tanah saja, karena hal ini membuat wajah Naruto berwana merah seperti tomat

"Bi-Bisa!" kata Naruto gagap, "Aku bisa berjalan dengan benar!"

"Bisa tapi kok kesandung kaki sendiri. Bodoh" kata Sasuke

"Apa?!"

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang meminta untuk menggendongmu ke dalam?" tanya Sasuke asal tuduh, wajahnya jelas-jelas menghina Naruto

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku sama sekali tidak butuh itu!" kata Naruto

 _Ya benar._ Suara bisikan tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Naruto. _Jika memang kau tidak butuh, kenapa bicaramu gagap seperti orang bodoh?_

Ini menjadi semakin buruk. Naruto perlu menjauh dari Sasuke sebelum dirinya berubah total menjadi orang bodoh

Tapi, dilihat dari perhatian dan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang, Naruto sadar ini sudah terlambat. Jutaan gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke adalah orang yang egois, sombong-brengsek, dan satu hal yang dapat Naruto simpulkan

Naruto mulai terpikat oleh saingan semasa kecilnya sendiri

' _Gawat'_ pikir Naruto

* * *

 **TBC  
Oke, kekekek gimana gimana? Sasuke makin ooc apa enggak?**

 **Saya udah berkonsultasi sama teman saya yang demen banget sasunaru, katanya karakter Sasuke di cerita saya rada sedikit ooc, nah makanya itu ucapan sama ekspresinya saya ubah hehe**

 **gimana pendapat readers?xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**IHate You (in deep means: I love you)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **darmadarma83, SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Uzumaki Cherry Blossom, choikim1310, Indah605, Aiko Michishige, uchiha senju naru hime, uchiha senju naru hime, yuki akibaru, hara, Kyutiesung:** Thanks reviewsnya :D

 **senpai** **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **-san:** Semoga ada di chap depan sifat tomboy naru nongol, kekekekek

 **senpai** **choikim1310** **-san:** chap depan sasu cemburu kekekek

 **senpai** **hara** **-san, senpai** **Kris hanhun** **-san:** saingan gaada, cuman ada kek cemburu-cemburu gitu, yang jelas saingan itu cuman naru doang hehe

 **Selamat membaca:D**

 **Unedited! Maaf kalo banyak typo hehe**

* * *

Ini bisa dikatakan 'bagus' bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Sasuke tiduran di kasur, kedua tangannya menjadi bantal kepalanya, menatap langit-langit rumah. Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti maksud wajahnya Naruto yang melihat Karin menciumnya tadi malam. Lalu Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke sepanjang malam dan Sasuke merespon dengan perkataan maaf. Benar-benar bodoh.

Keesokan paginya merupakan sore yang panjang ketika Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya jauh dari kasur dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Sasuke lebih baik tidur saat matahari terbit di esok hari.

Fugaku berjalan muncul dari ruang makan saat Sasuke baru saja turun dari tangga dengan kepalanya yang pusing. Kepala Fugaku mendongak dari map-map desain arsitektur yang dia bawa dan melihat Sasuke yang kusut penampilannya

"Naruto membuatmu semakin baik, huh?" kata Fugaku

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan menggerutu sepanjang jalannya yang menuju dapur.

Sasuke tidak yakin jika dirinya harus terkejut atau tidak pada kenyataan yang dimana Naruto sedang duduk di bangku bar dalam dapur, beberapa komik tebal terbuka di meja bar tapi perhatiannya terpaku pada TV _flat_ yang berada di samping konter dapur dekat kulkas, menayangkan film drama Kimi Ni Todoke, sebuah film yang tidak Sasuke pahami.

Saat Sasuke berkeliaran di dapur untuk membuka pintu kulkas, kepala Naruto terangkat melihat kepala Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kembaran tomat

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran ketika Naruto menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan komik tebalnya

Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas setelah mengambil sebotol jus tomat

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya heran Sasuke

"Tidak" kata Naruto bergumam, membalikan halaman selanjutnya dalam posisi yang tetap

Itu membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadari Sasuke bahwa Naruto bersikap gugup dan panas karena Sasuke bertelanjang dada

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihatku bertelanjang dada? Kenapa harus malu _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menuangkan jus tomat ke dalam gelas

Naruto sepertinya lupa bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi malu, komiknya disingkirkan dari wajahnya, memutarkan kedua bola matanya

"Hey, seharusnya kau itu memakai baju. Dan aku tidak malu, kau itu tidak tau apapun tentang apa yang sudah kulihat" kata Naruto

Suasana canggung muncul

Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak paham apa yang baru saja dia katakan

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Kau mau membuktikan teorimu?" kata Sasuke

Seperti saraf refleksi, Naruto menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan

"Lupakan!" kata Naruto menggerutu, menutup seluruh wajahnya lagi dengan komik

Sasuke tidak yakin ini pantas atau tidak untuk tertawa

"Aku pura-pura paham terhadap ucapanmu _dobe_ " kata Sasuke, mengembalikan botol jus ke dalam kulkas, "Terkadang sangat sulit melupakan hal yang sudah terjadi, iya kan?"

Naruto menutup buku kasar dengan ekspresi sebal

"Haruskah kau selalu menyebalkan, Uchiha?!" kata Naruto, terdengar kesal

Sasuke meneguk jusnya sampai setengahnya, melihat Naruto tajam-tajam

"Haruskah kau selalu memancingku, Uzumaki?" balas Sasuke, bersender di konter dapur dengan kedua sikutnya

"Aku tidak memancingmu!" kata Naruto mengelak, pipinya semakin memerah, "Kau hanya berkeliling sepanjang waktu, bersikap seolah kau tau semuanya padahal sebenarnya kau tidak tau, kau itu begitu sombong dan menyebalkan―"

"Bukankah kau harus bersikap ramah kepada semua orang?" tanya Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto begitu saja, suaranya terdengar sangat tajam daripada biasanya

Pemikiran dan perasaan Sasuke yang sudah terkunci dalam kurun waktu yang lama, akan dilontarkan oleh mulutnya Sasuke

"Apa? ‒Te‒Tentu saja! ‒ Kenapa kau‒" kata Naruto gagap, terlihat malu

"Banyak hal yang sudah memberitahuku untuk kuketahui. Kau bersikap mendapatkan semuanya dan memahami semuanya dalam kehidupan ini. Tapi kau salah. Ini bukanlah dunia sihir fantasi yang ada di dalam dongeng _dobe_. Tidak semuanya berjalan manis seperti gula dan berkilau seperti pelangi. Ini adalah kenyataan, dan aku tidak yakin kau paham akan itu." kata Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto lagi

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, menarik napas dalam-dalam, pengendalian emosi Naruto mulai memudar. Sasuke tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya begitu marah.

"Jelas-jelas otakmu itu telah terkontaminasi dari kesombonganmu itu" kata Naruto geram, melihat kesal Sasuke, "Aku dijamin, aku itu bisa sepuluh kali lebih cerdas daripada dirimu dan aku lebih lebih memahami apa yang kau pikirkan, brengsek!. Dunia ini tidak hanya tersedia untukmu!"

"Aku tau itu" balas Sasuke, sama-sama geram, "Dan memang seharusnya seperti itu"

"Hah! Aku tidak merasa kau seperti itu" balas Naruto, terdengar menghina, "Aku terkejut kau bisa melihatnya dengan tepat, memikirkannya dengan tepat, padahal otakmu itu penuh dengan keegoisanmu!. Dari semuanya, kaulah orang yang mempunyai pemandangan mendung tau!" kata Naruto

Jadi kelihatannya, Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar panas satu sama lain, saling mencondongkan tubuh, dan kemudian terdengar langkah kaki Fugaku yang mendekat

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Fugaku, memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dalam mata yang lebar

"Tidak ada" kata singkat Sasuke, "Aku dan Naruto sedang mengobrol tentang perasaan kami"

"Hah, dasar penjilat! Pengecut!" kata Naruto

"Lebih kau diam. Suaramu itu bisa menghancurkan gelas-gelas di sini" kata Sasuke

"Apa?! Jangan menghinaku! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Jangan memancingku makanya" kata Sasuke

"Baik, itu cukup. Naruto kau diam di sini, dinginkan kepalamu. Dan kau Sasuke, pergilah ke suatu tempat dan menjauhlah dari Naruto. Kalian harus terpisahkan seperti dulu" kata Fugaku, nadanya tegas dan serius

Sasuke tau bagaimana tegasnya Fugaku jika sudah melontarkan perintahnya, jadi Sasuke menuruti ucapan Fugaku

"Jangan khawatir yah" kata Sasuke, sambil berjalan pergi, "Aku akan benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Dia milik ayah seutuhnya"

* * *

Naruto berdiri diam di dapur, memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Kecuali, Naruto memang melakukan sebuah kesalahan, maka dari itu mereka bertengkar. Berdasarkan kebencian Naruto untuk mengakui kekalahannya, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar

Naruto sudah tau kehidupan tidaklah mudah dan bukanlah permainan yang menyenangkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak paham kenapa Naruto selalu membaca komik di waktu senggang

Ini dikarenakan Naruto lebih suka keluar dari kehidupan nyata dan melupakan semua masalahnya untuk beberapa saat. Dan Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin itulah sesuatu yang memang mereka berdua miliki.

Bukan hal membaca buku, tapi hal untuk melupakan masalah mereka masing-masing

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto?" kata Fugaku

Naruto melihat Fugaku, dan itu membuat Naruto merasa malu

Fugaku masih berdiri di dapur, bersandar di tembok, ekpresi khawatir terpancar di wajahnya

"Aku baik-baik saja om" kata Naruto, mengalihkan pandangan matanya, "Maafkan aku, om harus mendengar keributan kami berdua lagi"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula melihat Sasuke seperti itu, bukanlah hal yang pertamakali. Dia memang terkadang sulit untuk diatur" kata Fugaku

Susah untuk diatur? _Susah untuk diatur?_

"Hmm, ya...tidak ada yang berubah dari kami, iya kan om?" tanya Naruto

Fugaku diam beberapa saat, wajahnya berpikir sesuatu sebelum ekspresi bijaksananya terlihat

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu" katanya, "Aku tidak berpikir itu benar. Kalian berdua itu memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang semenjak kalian mengenal satu sama lain. Setiap hal itu diciptakan untuk berpasangan. Menurutku, kalian perlu membuka mata kalian dan menyadari hal itu"

Dan dengan kalimat-kalimat membingungkan tersebut, Fugaku pergi, naik tangga ke atas, meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak diragukan lagi dirinya sangat kebingungan

Naruto menghela nafas, duduk di bangku bar lagi, menempelkan wajahnya di tangannya. Mungkin Juugo, Ino dan yang lainnya benar, Sasuke benar-benar bukan orang yang buruk. Mungkin, Sasuke itu sebenarnya pria yang baik.

Mungkin Fugaku benar, dan Naruto perlu keluar dari masa lalunya

Naruto sudah mempunyai masalah sebelumnya, dan itu tidak membawa Naruto kemanapun. Jadi, hal bagus apa yang akan membawa Naruto sekarang?

Tapi jika memang itu benar, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Naruto?

Ini mungkin tugas yang sangat berat, Naruto membuat dirinya mengakui bahwa sebenarnya Naruto memendam perasaan pada saingan masa kecilnya. Tapi disaat yang sama, Sasuke itu bersikap sombong, menyebalkan dan Naruto gatal untuk memukul kepala Sasuke dengan salah satu komik tebalnya

Apa 'menyukai' seseorang seharusnya seperti itu?

Naruto tidak akan memandang pria dengan hal-hal yang mengandung unsur tertentu. Unsur itu hanya pantas diberikan oleh sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno

"Pria ternyata lebih rumit daripada wanita" kata Naruto menggumam berbisik, helaan nafasnya dihembuskan lagi

Naruto merapikan bangku ke tempat semula, mengambil remot untuk mematikan TV sebelum mengambil komik tebalnya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur, melangkah naik ke tangga

Naruto terlalu gelisah untuk bersantai di sekitar ruangan Gryffindor dan membaca komik. Naruto bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari untuk nonton TV, jadi itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Setelah perenenungan hati beberapa menit, Naruto memutuskan pergi ke kolam, membaca sebentar lalu pergi ke luar

Hari ini lumayan berawan saat Naruto sampai di kolam, tapi matahari sudah bersinar cerah, mampu membuat Naruto silau beberapa saat. Niat Naruto berubah, Naruto menaruh bukunya di meja, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menyelam ke kolam. Rasa air yang dingin menggigit kulit Naruto sekaligus menenangkan pikiran Naruto, sesuai harapan Naruto

Ketika Kushina pertamakali bilang dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas di kediaman Uchiha, Naruto sudah menduga akan ada hal-hal gila yang akan terjadi. Dan, kejutan-kejutan yang tidak mengecewakan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana tentang level ini? Naruto tidak pernah menduganya. Semenjak Naruto menginjak tahun pertamanya di SMP, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Pria itu sangat sulit dimengerti dan terlalu rumit daripada wanita.

Naruto menyelam di kolam sekuat Naruto, berharap sebuah pencerahan muncul di otak Naruto. Tapi nafas itu sangat diperlukan, jadi Naruto tidak bisa terlalu lama. Kepala Naruto muncul di permukaan air untuk menghirup pasokan oksigen

"Berendam sebentar di kolam ya?"

Naruto terkejut melihat pojokan kolam renang. Di sana, duduk Mikoto yang sedang merendam kakinya ke kolam.

"Menenangkan pikiranku tante" kata Naruto

Mikoto tersenyum, "Apa kau sedang memikirkan banyak hal belakang ini?"

Naruto tersenyum lesu, Mikoto selalu peka terhadap situasi yang terjadi antara anaknya dan Naruto

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" kata Naruto, tertawa pahit

Mikoto melipat tangannya di atas pangkuannya, terlihat formal dan anggun, dan memperhatikan Naruto yang mengapung-ngapung mendekati Mikoto.

Ketika Naruto mulai memikirkan hal apa yang dilakukan Mikoto ketika sedang bersama Kushina, Mikoto berkata, "Sasuke peduli terhadapmu, kau tau"

Naruto memasang wajah masam, bibirnya mengerucut, mendatangkan dugaan keraguan di pikiran Naruto, "Tante seharusnya tidak mengetahui pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke tadi"

Mikoko tersenyum simpati, "Aku tau dia tidak memiliki posisi bahagia di dunia ini, tapi dia orang yang peduli"

Naruto memegang pinggiran kolam untuk membuat dirinya duduk di samping Mikoto

"Apa yang membuat tante berkata seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, bersikap untuk tetap sopan dan tidak terkesan curiga

Mikoto menghela nafas berat, "Banyak alasannya. Yang paling utama karena dia sebenarnya memperhatikan ucapannya jika berada di dekatmu"

"Apanya. Tidak tante" kata Naruto asal ceplos, teringat pertengkarannya tadi di dapur

Mikoto tertawa kecil, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia, tidak seperti apa yang kami ketahui tentang dia. Dan jujur, Sasuke itu tidak pernah sekalipun peduli kepada wanita sebelumnya"

"Dia tidak peduli padaku" kata Naruto cemberut, "Dia itu membenciku di setiap inci kehidupannya"

Sekilas sebuah kesedihan, kekecewaan tergambar di wajah Mikoto, sebelum dia berbicara lagi, kini suaranya lebih lembut dan lebih tenang

"Naruto, kau tidak percaya hal itu, iya kan?" tanya Mikoto

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto diam dan berpikir

' _Apa aku benar-benar percaya hal itu_?' pikir Naruto

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, melihat ke arah bawah

"Jangan salah paham Naruto" lanjut Mikoto, "Kau sebenarnya bukanlah tipe gadis yang mencampakan dirinya sendiri dari seorang pria"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya _blushing_ , ucapan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto

"Aku terlalu banyak berpendapat" kata Mikoto, tertawa kecil melihat _blushing_ -nya Naruto, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar membela atau apa, tapi jika menyangkut masalah anakku sendiri, aku tentu akan mendukungnya sebisaku"

"Bukankah setiap ibu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Naruto

Mikoto tersenyum sebelum dia berkata, "Lihat Naruto, aku tidak begitu kompeten"

Naruto melihat Mikoto kebingungan, "Apa yang tante bicarakan?"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke, sayang. Dan aku tau dia juga menyukaimu. Dilihat dari rasa terkejut di wajahmu, kau berusaha keras untuk mengelaknya, tapi itu usaha yang sia-sia. Setiap orang tua pasti menyadari apa yang tidak disari oleh anaknya. Contohnya suamiku, dia menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi diantara kalian berdua"

Naruto menganga, seperti ikan, ' _Apa dia serius?'_ pikir Naruto

Sekarang Naruto malu

"Hmm..." Naruto bergumam, "Mungkin tante benar"

Mikoto terlihat sedikit terkejut

"Haha" kata Mikoto tertawa, melihat ke langit, "Ini berjalan begitu mulus daripada yang aku bayangkan. Kata Kushina, kau pasti marah-marah jika aku berbicara seperti ini"

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya tersenyum. ' _Ibu_ ' pikir Naruto menggerutu

"Baiklah, ayo bicarakan hal ini pada pria itu tante, aku tidak begitu pandai soalnya" kata Naruto, "Ini bukan berarti aku tidak akan bertengkar lagi, aku hanya tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan"

Mikoto tertawa, memberikan Naruto sebuah senyuman. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat senyuman Mikoto sedikit tidak berbeda jauh dengan senyuman Sasuke. Hanya saja, Sasuke sangat langka untuk tersenyum tulus seperti Mikoto

' _Yaampun Naruto'_ pikir Naruto, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ' _Kau benar-benar dalam kondisi buruk'_

"Aku rasa ini bukan tempatku untuk memberitahumu" kata Mikoto, nadanya terdengar menegang, "Tapi aku pikir, aku seharusnya memperingatimu"

Itu membuat perhatian Naruto fokus pada ucapan Mikoto

Naruto melihat wajah Mikoto dengan ekspresi hati-hati, tidak yakin apa yang sedang dia katakan

"Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto pelan, berhati-hati

"Aku tau, kehidupanku dan keluargaku terlihat begitu sempurna dan penuh dengan kebebasan" kata Mikoto pelan, "Tapi tidak begitu sebenarnya. Kau mungkin akan mengelaknya nanti, tapi..ya..kau tau, Sasuke tidak pernah mempunyai masa-masa yang indah"

Naruto melengkungkan kedua alisnya.

"Maksud tante apa...?" tanya Naruto, memilih diam

Mikoto diam, berpikir keras. "Naruto, ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada kehidupan Sasuke yang seharusnya itu tidak terjadi pada anak seusianya dulu. Dia begitu tegar terhadap apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa yang telah dia lalui. Ini adalah urusannya. Dia akan memberitahumu ketika dia menemukan waktu yang tepat"

Naruto merasakan dirinya menegang. Hal serius apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Sasuke, sampai Mikoto tidak berani membicarakannya.

 _'Apa telah yang terjadi?'_ pikir Naruto

"Apa yang membuat tante begitu yakin bahwa dia akan memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto spontan

Mikoto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sebuag kegelisahan terpancar di gerakan jemarinya, "Kau mungkin memang tidak tau, tapi aku tau dari cara Sasuke memandangmu"

Naruto tidak tau apakah ini merupakan hal yang terbaik baginya untuk percaya atau tidak terhadap ucapan Mikoto

"Baiklah" kata Naruto menggugam, mengalihkan pandangannya

"Tidak perlu merasa ketakutan, sayang" kata Mikoto, memegang bahu Naruto, "bersenang-senanglah di sini dan berhati-hati terhadap perasaan Sasuke"

Naruto tersenyum sebelum Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Suara pintu tertutup berbunyi ketika Mikoto lenyap dari area kolam ini.

Naruto tetap di kolam, mengambangkan tubuhnya sampai seluruh kulitnya keriput. Naruto menghela nafas, berenang lagi menuju pojokan yang lain lalu menarik tubuhnya keluar dari kolam

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung melangkah menuju tangga, berlari menuju ruangan Gryffindor. Syukurlah Shizune tidak ada di sekitar yang akan membuat keterkejutan, jadi setidaknya Naruto tidak kena omelan lagi karena karpetnya basah

Berdiri di bawah shower yang mengguyur Naruto dengan air panas, mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari hal-hal yang rumit, pikirannya bercampur aduk kemana-mana di kepala Naruto. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk merilekskan kembali tubuh Naruto, menutup kran shower dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh

Setelah tubuh kering, Naruto memakai kaos kemeja putih yang kebesaran dengan celana pendek, Naruto merasa lebih baik. Lalu Naruto ingat bukunya tertinggal di area kolam, dan segera berlari turun tangga untuk mengambil komik tebalnya tersebut

Setelah mengambil komik tebalnya, Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Kedua kakinya diangkat untuk dipeluk, memikirkan perkataan Mikoto.

* * *

 _"Sasuke-chan ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap!"_

Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan marah, kesal terhadap keponakan kecilnya yang menganggu Sasuke disaat sedang membuat nada baru.

Sasuke sedang memainkan pianonya, mengeluarkan rasa empetnya sekaligus rasa kesalnya. Kemudian Shion datang dengan teriakan yang semakin keras, sengaja membuat suara hentakan kaki di tangga, menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke

"Cih" Sasuke berdecih, langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya

Sasuke mengurung diri di kamar selama setengah hari, semenjak pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto di dapur. Rupanya ini tidak bertahan lama. Ibunya akan membunuh Sasuke jika Sasuke bilang makan malamnya di kamar saja.

Shion baru saja melayangkan gedoran ke pintu ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke tanah

"Kau tau kan arti suara gedoran itu?" tanya kesal Sasuke, menangkap pergelangan tangan Shion supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah, "Itu menggangguku?"

Shin memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke, "Kau seharusnya segera turun ketika sudah dipanggil" kata Shion

"Aku sibuk" kata Sasuke, datar nadanya

Shin menggerutu berbisik sambil turun dari tangga.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengikuti keponakannya turun ke bawah.

Ini makan malam, artinya Sasuke harus melewati penderitaannya selama satu jam dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Naruto

Mikoto, Fugaku, Shion, Kushina dan Naruto telah duduk di kursi meja makan ketika Sasuke hampir mendekati ambang pintu. Makan malam hari ini adalah Omusibi dengan Okaka dan tomat, sudah pasti makanan tersebut adalah makanan kesukaaan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih tetap gugup. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Pandangan Mikoto berkedip bolak-balik dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap bersikap biasa, melihat makanan yang sudah siap untuk dimakan, perut Sasuke keroncongan

"Jadi..." kata Fugaku, mencoba untuk membuat obrolan, "Bagaimana hari kalian?"

"Luar biasa!" kata Shion, tersenyum lebar, "Aku belajar bagaimana caranya menendang ke atas tanpa terjatuh!"

"Hal itu sangat biasa bagiku" kata Kushina tertawa, senyum menyeringai, "Selamat ya!"

"Usaha yang bagus" kata Naruto memuji dengan senyuman, "Bisakah kau menunjukannya padaku?"

"Tentu!" kata Shion bersemangat. Shion loncat dari kursinya dan hampir keluar dari ruang makan, sebelum Mikoto memanggilnya untuk kembali dengan helaan nafas lelahnya

"Shion. Kembali ke tempatmu" kata Mikoto memerintah, "Selesaikan makan malammu"

Shin kembali dengan lesu, menggerutu berbisik sambil mengambil sumpitnya

"Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, melihat langsung Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan cemberut, "Aku bermain piano" kata Sasuke

"Kau main piano?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, melihat Sasuke dengan rasa terkejut

"Yeah" singkat Sasuke

"Keren!" kata Naruto, matanya kembali berbinar

"Tentu saja" kata Sasuke

Mikoto dan Kushina tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke dan Naruto

"Jadi, mohon dengarkan semuanya" kata Mikoto, menaruh gelas _wine_ -nya, menarik seluruh perhatian mereka semua

Semua kepala tertuju pada Mikoto

"Sebentar lagi tanggal 13 Juli akan datang, kita akan membuat sebuah rencana untuk mendekorasi, memesan makanan dan yang lainnya" kaya Mikoto, terdengar formal seperti pengumuman penting di kantor

"Tunggu" kata Naruto, mengangkat tangannya, "untuk apa?"

Mikoto memberikan pandangan heran, "Untuk berpesta tentu saja"

Wajah Naruto memucat seketika. Sasuke berpikir tubuhnya akan jatuh lalu muntah

"Akan diadakan sebuah pesta?" tanya Naruto lesu

Shion tertawa ngikik dengan bahagia, "Ini menyenangkan kan?!"

Sasuke tidak yakin apakah dia mau menertawai wajah Naruto yang pucat atau menenangkan Naruto

"Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan Naruto" kata Fugaku simpati, tersenyum, "Berdasarkan apa yang kudengar, teman-temannya Sasuke sangat menyukai dirimu"

Sasuke berdecih kesal, memutarkan kedua bola matanya

Fugaku memberikan tatapan jengkel, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya

"Lagipula" kata Mikoto, "Alasanku mengumumkan hal ini sekarang, karena aku perlu sebuah daftar yang disusun secara bersamaan. Jadi, siapapun yang ingin kalian undang, buatlah daftarnya dan serahkan kepadaku sesegera mungkin"

Sasuke tidak memerlukan hal itu, Sasuke sudah tau siapa yang akan Sasuke undang

"Naruto" kata Mikoto, memandang Naruto dengan pandangan lembut, "Apa ada orang yang ingin kau undang?"

Naruto menaruh pandangannya pada Sasuke, terpancar ekspresi gugup, menggigit bibir bawahnya

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran sebelum mengabaikannya untuk mengambil segelas jus tomat

"Ino?" kata Naruto, akhirnya membuka mulut. Ini terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan daripada permintaan

Mikoto terlihat bingung, "Ino Yamanaka?"

Naruto mengangguk malu-malu, "Hm. Temannya Sasuke"

"Pilihan yang tepat" kata Fugaku, dengan anggukan kepala setuju, "Ayahnya Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka adalah teman semasa kuliahku dulu. Dia pria yang baik"

Shion bengong sekilas sebelum dia memperagakan gaya rocker dari lagu Clock:Strikes One Ok Rock

"Sasuke, sudah ibu bilang jangan meninggalkan radio yang menyala di dapur" kata Mikoto mengeluh, langsung mengunci kedua tangan Shion

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya" kata Sasuke, membela diri, "Dia belajar dari saat pelatihan karate"

Shion melemparkan _smirk_ kebahagiannya ke Sasuke, mengartikan Shion sangat senang Sasuke menjadi kambing hitam, kemudian Shion kembali menikmati makan malamnya

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Kushina membicarakan rencana pesta untuk 13 Juli nanti. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shion, berdiam diri menikmati makan malam masing-masing yang terkadang suasana hening mereka terasa canggung

Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli terhadap setiap orang ataupun hal yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke tetap fokus pada Omusibi dengan Okaka dan tomatnya.

Sasuke menyadari orang-orang sekitarnya sudah hampir menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Buru-buru Sasuke menghabiskan makan malamnya lalu kembali untuk bermain gitar. Sasuke melangkah pergi yang dilingkupi perasaan risau. Semakin Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari keluarganya dan tamunya, semakin baik perasaan Sasuke. Berada di dekat Naruto setelah pertengkaran di dapur tadi, sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Sasuke kacau balau

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke!" kata Kushina

Sasuke menoleh

"Yeah" kata Sasuke, terdengar dingin

Sudah bagaikan sebuah telepati yang tersambung diantara Kushina dan Mikoto, Mikoto buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan, menuntun Shion keluar, memperintahkan Shion untuk mandi. Naruto pergi setelah beberapa moment kemudian, memandang penasaran ke arah Kushina dan Mikoto. Fugaku kemudian juga meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa semuanya...baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina

"Semuanya baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke, nadanya diperjelas sekaligus diberi penekanan

"Apa kau yakin?" kata Kushina, "Dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana

"Memangnya kenapa kalau semuanya tidak baik-baik saja antara aku dan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku mendengar kabar tentang pesta kemarin" kata Kushina, menarik kursi untuk duduk, terlihat ragu-ragu

"Terus?"

"Naruto benar-benar magnet untuk para pria ya?"

"Yeah, mereka berpikir Naruto menarik, lalu apa?" kata Sasuke, menahan rasa jengkelnya dari ucapan Kushina

"Jadi, kau mengatakan jika Naruto sangat manis kemarin malam kan?" tanya Kushina

' _Apa-apaan itu, darimana dia dapat kesimpulan itu?'_ pikir Sasuke menggerutu

"Maksud tante, anak tante itu terlihat begitu manis di mataku?" kata Sasuke

Kushina tertawa kecil, mengambil gelas untuk meminum kembali _wine-_ nya,"Yaa...aku sudah tau hal ini" kata Kushina

"Tante, jangan berputar-putar, sebenarnya apa yang ingin tante bicarakan?" kata Sasuke, bersender di tembok

"Aku rasa kau akan mengetahuinya sekarang" kata Kushina, terdengar langsung ke inti

"Tante mau membicarakan Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke, memberikan pandangan datar

"Dalam ruang lingkup pembicaraan, iya" kata Kushina, meneguk habis _wine-_ nya

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyukaimu, kau tau" kata Kushina

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat

"Apa yang membuat tante berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke

Hal yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dari ucapannya Kushina, adalah kalimat tentang perasaan tersebut

Kushina tertawa-tawa ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, kau tidak sebodoh itu" kata Kushina ringan berbicara, "Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya dari cara pandang Naruto kepadamu?"

"Dengan kebencian dan rasa geli?" kata Sasuke

Kushina tertawa lagi, memandang Sasuke girang, "Kau lucu Sasuke. Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud"

"Lalu apa maksud tante?" tanya Sasuke

Kushina memandang Sasuke jengkel, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Memangnya kenapa jika Naruto menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke, "Kenapa tante berpikir itu merupakan sebuah perbedaan?"

Kushina bersender di kursinya, "Aku rasa kau tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto, jika kau memang tidak bisa melihat betapa berpengaruhnya sebuah perbedaan bagi Naruto di kehidupannya"

"Aku sangat yakin, aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang disukai Naruto" kata Sasuke

Sebuah renungan tergambar di wajah Kushina, "Mungkin, tapi, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Naruto bisa berakting"

"Dia sedang menghindariku" kata Sasuke, "Makanya dia bisa berakting"

Kushina menghela nafasnya, "Aku yakin kau telah menyadari jika Naruto begitu kesulitan menjadi seorang remaja terhadapmu"

"Jika memang perkataan tante itu benar, aku memberi pengaruh besar pada kehidupannya, lalu kenapa? Apanya yang berbeda?"

Sebuah ekspresi pucat muncul sesaat sebelum Kushina berdeham dan menarik napasnya, "Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu Sasuke" kata Kushina, gugup, "Tapi, jangan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun"

Sasuke kebingungan, apa yang membuat Kushina mau menyebarkan rahasianya kepada Sasuke?

"Tidak akan" kata Sasuke

Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Kau sudah menyadarinya kan kalau ayah kandung Naruto bukan dalam foto keluarga kami?"

"Yeah. Aku rasa aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu" kata Sasuke

Kushina tersenyum sedih sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Minato, ayah kandung Naruto meninggalkan kami saat Naruto berusia enam bulan. Dia bilang, dia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah"

Sasuke mengutuk Minato dalam hati, ' _Pengecut_ ' pikir Sasuke

"Dia bilang, dia akan terus menghubungi kami sesering mungkin" kata Kushina, menghela nafasnya

"Dia tidak pernah, iya kan?" kata Sasuke

"Tidak, dia pernah" kata Kushina, meyakinkan dengan kaku, "Tapi tidak sesering seperti apa yang dibayangkan. Dia mengirimkan kartu ucapan hari raya dan ulang tahunnya Naruto, selain menghubungi lewat ponsel. Tapi menghubunginya sangat sulit"

"Maaf" kata Sasuke, merasa bersalah karena dia asal ceplos

Sebesar kebencian untuk mengakui, Sasuke tidak merasa simpati kepada semua orang tapi dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya sekarang Sasuke sedang mengeksperimenasi perasaan manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Sasuke tidak tau apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, Sasuke" kata Kushina, "Narutolah yang seharusnya mendapatkan kata maaf"

Sasuke setuju total dengan ucapan Kushina

"Aku harus memikirkan, situasi yang telah diberikan padamu..." kata Kushina, terdiam kemudian memandang lantai bawah, "Kau dan Naruto harus bisa lebih sering bersama-sama daripada sekarang"

Sasuke memandang Kushina heran, kenapa Kushina mengatakan hal seperti ini? Apa yang telah Sasuke hadapi selama ini bukanlah urusan Kushina

"Ini bukannya kami memang tidak bisa bersama" kata Sasuke, "Hal ini terjadi karena kami terlalu banyak perbedaan"

"Atau lebih tepatnya, kau tidak tau apa yang harus kau lakukan terhadap perasaanmu yang sekarang?"

"Apa tante suka membuat hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?" tanya Sasuke

Kushina tertawa, tersenyum lebar, "Apa kau masih mempunyai kalimat lain untuk mengelak perasaanmu itu?"

Sasuke memilih diam. Sasuke yakin ucapan Kushina benar-benar aneh

"Dia mempunyai seorang adik, asal kau tau itu" kata Kushina

Sasuke memandang Kushina tercengang

' _Naruto mempunyai seorang adik?'_ pikir Sasuke

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu" kata Kushina, "Namanya Nagato. Ini tidak terlalu mengejutkanku, tapi ini sangat mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Dia tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"Dan?"

Kushina menghela nafas berat, memberikan pandangan 'apa-kau-benar-benar-orang-yang-begitu-bodoh?'

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" kata Kushina, "Naruto selalu disakiti banyak orang. Setelah ayahnya pergi dan dia mengetahui keberadaan Nagato, membuat perasaan Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Dia memang terlihat ceria, tapi dibalik ekspresinya itu terdapat luka yang belum pernah disembuhkan sampai sekarang. Setiap malam, dia sering menangis dalam diam. Tapi, semenjak dia berada di sini, tangisannya setiap malam semakin berkurang. Dia pergi ke pesta itu sangat membuatnya senang. Sasuke, kau telah mengobati sebagian luka yang telah lama terukir di hatinya" kata Kushina

Sasuke hanya diam memandang Kushina

"Kenapa tante memberitahuku hal ini?" tannya Sasuke

"Hiburlah dia dan jagalah dia" kata Kushina, terdengar lesu, "Dia tidak berhak untuk menerima kekecewaan dan dilukai oleh banyak orang di dunia ini"

Sasuke tidak berhak untuk menerima itu, tapi Sasuke tidak yakin ini akan terjadi

"Aku kuusahakan" kata Sasuke

"Terdengar belum pasti ucapanmu itu" kata Kushina, curiga, "Tapi setidaknya, aku anggap ucapanmu itu adalah janjimu"

Kushina tersenyum, lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kushina di dapur setelah pamit permisi dan membungkuk hormat. Pikiran Sasuke berdiskusi ini itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung, berencana untuk segera pergi ke kamar, mengunci pintu dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam irama tuts-tuts piano

Ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati ruang tamu, di depan tangga sana, terdengar suara tawa yang membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Melihat ke arah luar jendela, Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Shion diluar, bermain bola sepak bersama dengan perasaan gembira. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendekati jendela tersebut, memperhatikan gadis yang dibenci dalam pikirannya sedang bermain dengan keponakan kecilnya.

' _Aku rasa, tidak ada salahnya aku mengakui perasaan ini. Meskipun banyak sekali yang bertolak belakang, tapi setidaknya, banyak hal sama yang dimiliki'_ pikir Sasuke

* * *

Ponsel Naruto berdering. Dia menggeliat, tangannya meraba-raba mencari benda bersuara yang telah mengganggunya tidur.

"Halo..?" tanya Naruto, setengah bangun setengah tidur

" _Selamat pagi_ "

Naruto langsung bangkit duduk, terkejut, "Ino?!"

Ino tertawa di sana, _"Naruto"_

Naruto berkedip-kedip, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kebingungannya dan rasa kantuknya dari pikirannya, "Darimana kau dapatkan nomorku?"

" _Sasuke yang memberikannya"_ jawab Ino

Naruto berkedip lagi, "Darimana Sasuke mendapatkan nomorku?"

Ino tertawa lagi, " _Apakah seharusnya aku menelpon di waktu yang tepat?"_

"Tidak tidak!" kata Naruto, merapikan rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya, "Ada apa?"

" _Aku dengar kau telah mengetahui akan ada pesta lagi di tanggal 13 Juli_ " kata Ino, terdengar menahan gelak tawanya lagi

Naruto kembali menghempaskan kepalanya di atas bantal dengan wajah cemberut, "Sayangnya iya"

 _"Kenapa?"_ tanya Ino, mengejek, _"Kau tidak suka pesta kemarin malam?"_

"Suka...hanya saja ada hal-hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman" kata Naruto, terdengar ke arah menggumam

"Aku akan datang ke sana, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" katanya meyakinkan Naruto, "Akan kupastikan pria-pria nakal itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu"

"Haha, baiklah" kata Naruto, tertawa, "Kenapa kau menelponku omong-omong?"

 _"Bagaimana dirimu dengan Sasuke?_ " tanya Ino, langsung ke intinya, blak-blakan

"Hah...lagi" kata Naruto, menghela nafas lelah

" _Ayolah Naruto, aku ini tidak bodoh_ " kata Ino tertawa kecil, " _Aku tau telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kau dan dia. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau memberitahuku kok_ "

Naruto menghela nafas lelah lagi

"Kita bertengkar kemarin" kata Naruto, terdengar datar

" _Bukankah kalian memang selalu bertengkar_?" kata Ino kebingungan

"Memang, tapi tidak seperti ini" kata Naruto

 _Blushing_ muncul di permukaan wajah Naruto ketika mengingat kejadian saat di dapur kemarin. Apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan adalah melupakan segala hal dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi. Tapi sayangnya, ekspresi kacau di wajah Sasuke membuat hal itu menjadi mustahil

Naruto mengobrol dengan Ino cukup memakan waktu sampai berjam-jam. Mereka saling bertukar rahasia, tertawa-tawa bersama dan membicarakan pikiran mereka terhadap para pria-pria di pesta Juugo minggu kemarin. Ketika saatnya berpisah, mereka memutuskan komunikasi dengan sebuah janji akan saling mengirim pesan sampai tanggal 13 Juli.

Naruto menaruh asal ponsel di kasur, meregangkan otot-otot kakunya sebelum turun dari kasur. Naruto tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi, padahal ini masih sangat pagi dan Naruto tidak bisa kembali tidur seperti biasa.

Setelah mandi shower hangat, Naruto memakai sweater Korea berwarna krem kulit dan celana _legging_ panjang berwarna putih. Rambut Naruto terkucir dua, padahal biasanya Naruto hanya menggerai rambut ataupun menjepitnya dengan jedai. Hari ini, Naruto akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak akan takut lagi menghadapi Sasuke.

Shion baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat Naruto turun tangga untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan di dapur.

"Pagi Naruto _nee chan_!" sapa Shion, dari atas tangga

"Pagi Shion!" sapa Naruto, memberikan ekspresi gembira

Shion menyeringai, menampilkan rapatan gigi-giginya, "Apa yang kita lakukan hari ini? Bermain sepak bola lagi?"

Sebelum mendapat kesempaatan untuk menjawab, sebuah suara terdengar ke arah mereka berdua, "Sebenarnya, kita akan pergi berbelanja"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, tertangkap Mikoto baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, beberapa map kuning berada dalam genggamannya

"Tante pasti bercanda, iya kan?" kata Naruto, mengelak membenarkan hal ini karena membenci yang namanya belanja

Mikoto memandang Naruto bingung, "Kita akan pergi ke toko bahan makanan sayang, untuk pesta nanti" kata Mikoto

Naruto menghela nafas lega

Shion cekikikan, memberikan pandangan penasaran, "Apa kau tidak suka berbelanja?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Jika menyangkut membeli pakaian"

Naruto mengakuinya karena setiap kali belanja pakaian dengan ibunya dan Sakura, kaki Naruto selalu terasa pegal karena mereka berdua memilih pakaian lebih dari 3 jam lamanya

"Tidak perlu khawatir" kata Mikoto, tertawa kecil, "Kita hanya perlu mengambil beberapa bahan. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama"

Naruto menaruh perhatiannya pada map-map kuning di tangan Mikoto. Jika map itu berisi daftar-daftar untuk bahan pesta, maka perkataan Mikoto tidak akan meleset

"Apa kau sudah melihat kakak sepupumu?" tanya Mikoto kepada Shion, melihat Shion sepenuhnya

Shion menggeleng, "Mungkin dia masih tidur"

Mikoto menghela nafas lelah, sebelum dirinya condong ke pegangan tangga, melihat ke arah atas

"Sasuke Uchiha, cepat turun dari kamarmu!" perintah Mikoto

Naruto menutupi gelak tawanya melihat Mikoto mengomeli Sasuke dengan sebuah suara batuk. Tapi sepertinya, Mikoto dan Shion tidak akan percaya aksinya Naruto

Beberapa moment kemudian, terdengar suara bukaan pintu, munculah Sasuke dari lantai tiga, membungkuk ke arah lantai yang diinjak Mikoto, wajahnya masih setengah mengantuk

"Apa?" kata Sasuke, menggerutu

"Dengarkan aku" kata Mikoto, "Kita akan belanja ke toko bahan makanan untuk pesta nanti. Mandi dan segera turun ke bawah"

Sasuke memberikan pandangan meragukan, seolah dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan ibunya

"Apa ibu sedang bercanda?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku rasa para penjaga bisa melakukan hal itu. Kenapa kita harus pergi ke sana?"

"Mereka masih mempunyai tugas yang lain Sasuke" kata Mikoto

"Baik. Terserah. Aku akan turun dalam beberapa menit" kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh

"Itu baru anakku" puji Mikoto dengan senyuman

Sasuke malah mengabaikannya, terus berjalan menutu pintu

Shin, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina dan Naruto berkumpul di ruang masuk mansion Uchiha, menunggu anggota keluar Uchiha satu lagi. Naruto sedang mengunyah biscuit karena bosan menunggu lama. Naruto sangat senang sekali berbelanja jika menyangkut makanan. Mikoto sendiri bolak balik gelisah melihat jam tangannya.

Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam lamanya menunggu, Sasuke turun juga dari tangga, sepertinya Sasuke kembali tidur walaupun Mikoto telah menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun dan bersiap-siap.

"Lama sekali kau, _Sasuke-chan_!" kata Shion, menggerutu

Sasuke mengabaikan Shion dengan acuh tak acuh

"Baiklah ayo berangkat semua!" kata Kushina semangat

Kushina dan Naruto bertukar pandangan terkejut ketika keluar dari mansion, supir pribadi Uchiha, Kimmimaro, telah menyediakan sebuah mobil mewah yang siap jalan

Shin buru-buru masuk untuk mengambil tempat duduk di belakang dekat jendela, diikuti oleh Naruto, yang dimana Naruto membuat sebuah kesalahan karena dia ternyata duduk di sebelah Sasuke

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak _blushing_ terhadap jarak kedekatannya dengan Sasuke

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto memerah, menggigit bibirnya, tidak berani melihat lirikan matanya Sasuke, "Tidak"

Mikoto dan Kushina mengobrol sepanjang jalan dengan Kimmimaro. Kimmimaro berhenti dan memarkirkan mobil di sekitar taman.

Setelah semua orang turun, Naruto sendiri ditangkap tangannya untuk turun dari mobil oleh Kimmimaro, "Terimakasih" kata Naruto tersenyum manis, "Kita tidak akan lama kok"

Kimmimaro tersenyum juga, "Tentu saja. Tuan Uchiha akan menelpon saya dan saya akan segera datang"

"Baiklah semuanya" kata Mikoto, berjalan lurus menuju toko bahan makanan, "Ayo kita buat grup"

' _Oh tidak'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto melongo ketika Mikoto dan Kushina terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang akan diambil.

Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto benar, Mikoto pergi bersama Kushina, Fugaku pergi bersama Shin, mereka semua meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke sendirian.

Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke, kebingungan apa yang harus dilakukan

"Umm..." Naruto diam kemudian, malu

"Apa?" kata Sasuke, seenak jidat tanpa memikirkan nada yang diberikan

Naruto mencibir kesal, melihat sekeliling, berharap bertemu seseorang yang dikenal untuk bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian

Sayangnya, itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan

"Aku yang ambil barang, kau yang bawa" kata Sasuke, berjalan ke jalan yang tidak diambil oleh orang dewasa

"Apa?! Tidak mau enak saja. Hey Sasuke tunggu!" kata Naruto, buru-buru mengejar Sasuke yang semakin menjauh

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keberatan membawa beberapa kotak susu besar, beberapa kotak keju, 6 kilo tomat dan beberapa bungkus roti. Sasuke tidak main-main atas ucapannya, benar-benar membuat Naruto membawa semuanya.

Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan berjalan sehingga semua barang belanjaan jatuh ke tanah.

"Yang benar kenapa" kata Sasuke

"Hey!" kata Naruto, protes, "Ini bukan salahku, kau kan menyuruhku untuk membawa semuanya!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak di muka umum. Itu memalukan"

"Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto lagi, segera mengambil barang belanjaan yang jatuh, Sasuke langsung pergi dan memberitahu Naruto akan mendapatkan sebuah troli keranjang belanjaan

Naruto menggerutu

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mengambil alih troli belanjaan yang tadinya didorong oleh Naruto. Dengan sengaja, Sasuke menyibukan diri sendiri mengambil beberapa bahan yang terdaftar di note ponselnya. Melihat Sasuke mondar mandir sana sini, Naruto merasa tidak nyaman karena hanya berdiam diri menjaga troli

Naruto menangkap lengan Sasuke saat Sasuke mau mendorong troli

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau tidak perlu bantuan?" tawar Naruto

"Tidak" kata Sasuke dingin

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke terlihat berbeda hari ini, dia sering mengabaikan Naruto, padahal biasanya Sasuke selalu mengolok-olok Naruto.

"Kau tidak suka berbelanja denganku?" tanya Naruto, sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke

"Bukankah kita sedang bertengkar?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tanpa melihat wajah Naruto

Ucapan itu mampu membuat Naruto terdiam. Apa yang seharusnya Naruto katakan untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke?

"Memangnya kita bertengkar?" tanya Naruto, menggumam, melihat ke arah lain untuk menghindari wajah Sasuke

"Kau menghindariku" kata Sasuke dingin, sambil melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan bahan selanjutnya

"Tidak!" kata Naruto protes, mampu membuat Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto, "Kaulah yang menghindariku!"

Sasuke membuang pandangannya dengan sinis, kembali mencari apa yang dia cari

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam, menghembuskannya dengan rileks, "Mungkin kita...saling menghindar satu sama lain?"

"Sama-sama" kata Sasuke, acuh tak acuh

Saat itulah, Sasuke mengambil jalan belok ke arah lain, meninggalkan Naruto bersama troli belanjaan

"Sama-sama? Itu bukan jawabannya!" teriak Naruto

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan pergi dengan ekspresi bingung, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menyerbu otak Naruto sebelum Naruto merogoh ponselnya di saku sweaternya untuk mengirim pesan ke Sakura dan Ino

 _Sasuke membiarkanku bebas tanpa membawa belanjaan, aku tidak yakin Sasuke tulus melakukan hal ini_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto mendapat balasan cepat dari Sakura

 _Apa dia sudah minta maaf atas kelakuan bodohnya?_

Naruto cekikikan membacanya

 _Hmmm...entahlah. Masih belum terlihat soalnya, tapi aku tidak yakin jika Sasuke memberikan kode maaf lewat sikapnya hari ini_

Sakura membalas cepat lagi

 _Kalau begitu, biarkan saja Sasuke membawa belanjaan_

Ino berkata hal yang sama dengan Sakura

Tiga jam, dua puluh tujuh menit, empat puluh sembilan detik kemudian, Keluarga Uchiha, Kushina dan Mikoto kembali ke mansion menggunakan mobil yang disupiri oleh Kimmimaro, semua belanjaan dari toko bahan makanan, berada dalam garasi mobil. Kali ini, akhirnya Naruto duduk dekat jendela, Shin duduk di tengah, memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto

Jadi akhirnya, Sasuke dan Naruto telah berteman lagi. Tapi apa maksudnya itu? Apa semuanya berubah menjadi baik?. Ini tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Dan juga, apa mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto bisa dibilang sepasang teman?

Hanya Tuhan yang tau, Naruto sangat yakin dirinya tidak tau sama sekali

Lamunan Naruto hilang ketika mobil sudah masuk ke halaman depan mansion. Shion langsung loncat turun dari mobil, mengambil satu _paper bag_ belanjaan untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam. Sasuke juga membawa satu belanjaan _paper bag_ , mengikuti Shion masuk ke dalam.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menaruh seluruh belanjaan masuk ke dapur, Naruto menghela nafas lelah karena begitu banyak dan berat belanjaan yang dibawa

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian berdua" kata Mikoto, tersenyum senang

"Sama-sama tante" kata Naruto, tersenyum manis

Mikoto tersenyum, melihat Sasuke dan Naruto secara serempak

"Ayahmu, ibumu, dan aku akan pergi mengantar Shion latihan karate, dan kami akan makan malam di luar. Apa kalian mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Mikoto

"Tidak, terimakasih" kata Sasuke dan Naruto serempak

Naruto reflek melihat wajah Sasuke keheranna sekaligus terkejut, Sasuke hanya membuang pandangan sinis dari tatapan Naruto

"Baiklah" kata Mikoto, tidak terdengar terkejut sedikitpun, "Sepertinya kau telah mempunyai rencana makan malam sendiri"

"Aku bisa mencari makanan di _pantry_ tante" kata Naruto

Mikoto tersenyum, berjalan menuju tangga

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Sasuke membuatkan makan malam?" tanya Mikoto, memberikan sebuah penawaran, "Dia itu kan koki muda"

Naruto menunggu suara pintu tertutup sebelum melihat wajah Sasuke dengan kedua alis yang naik ke atas

"Kau seorang koki?" tanya Naruto, terkejut

"Aku sering ditinggal dan koki di sini bukan pekerja tetap. Jadi terkadang aku memasak" kata Sasuke

Naruto menyeringai, "Sasuke Uchiha seorang koki? Siapa yang bisa menduga hal itu?"

"Terlalu terkejut?" tanya Sasuke, memberikan padangan datar

"Aku pikir kau hanya bermain piano dan berdiri di depan kaca, berpikiran bagaimana seksinya tubuhmu itu" kata Naruto, tiba-tiba jujur

"Kau berpikir aku seksi?" tanya Sasuke, menaikan sebelah alisnya

Naruto bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya, mengumpulkan keberanian dengan cara berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya

"Pura-pura tidak tau" kata Naruto menggumam menggerutu, melihat ke arah lain

Sasuke _smirked_ , "Tidak. Aku tidak tau. Tapi hal yang bagus aku tau kau berpikir aku seperti itu"

Naruto tertawa sarkastik, berakhir dengan nada yang tinggi dan sedikit melengking

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kau juga menarik _dobe_ " kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto

Naruto berubah menjadi kembaran tomat

"Aku mau mandi. Mungkin setelah mandi akan kubuatkan kau makan malam" kata Sasuke, sambil berjalan keluar menuju tangga

Naruto menggembungkan pipi sebelum memoyongkan bibir

Naruto tidak yakin Sasuke benar-benar akan membuatkan dirinya makan malam atau tidak. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar dan melihat apakah Sasuke menepati ucapannya atau tidak. Setelah memandang dapur yang luas ini tanpa ada tujuan sama sekali, hanya Tuhan yang tau berapa lawa Naruto duduk di bangku bar, menyamankan diri sendiri dengan segelas teh Chamomile. Naruto sedang menuangkan sedikit susu ke tehnya ketika telpon rumah di pojok dapur dekat dengan kompor mulai berdering keras. Naruto menoleh ke arah suara deringan telpon tersebut, berpikir apakah harus menjawa telpon itu atau tidak. Ini tidak mungkin dari ibunya ataupun Mikoto, karena mereka berdua pasti menelpon lewat ponsel. Jadi siapa itu?

Sebuah suara surat pesan masuk terdengar kemudian

" _Halo Mikoto, ini Hikaku Uchiha dari Agensi Pengadopsian Klan Uchiha. Aku tau kau telah menelpon beberapa hari yang lalu, menanyakan keluarga biologinya Sasuke, jadi aku minta maaf untuk tidak menghubungimu dengan segera. Maafkan aku, aku membawa berita buruk ini, tidak ada begitu banyak infomasi tentang mereka, selain kertas persetujuan yang mereka tanda tangani setelah kelahiran Sasuke. Tapi jangan khawatir, jika memang diperlukan, kami akan menggali lebih dalam lagi tentang mereka. Jika kau memanggil kami lagi, itu akan menjadi hal yang bagus. Terimakasih."_

Sendok yang dipegang Naruto terlepas dan membuat suara aduan dengan lantai. Jadi ini apa yang dikatakan Mikoto saat itu bahwa Sasuke mengalami masa yang sulit? Dia adalah anak adopsi

" _Sasuke anak adopsi?_ " pikir Naruto terkejut

Jantung Naruto mulai berdetak kencang sampai terdengar ke telinganya dan mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. Kenapa Naruto mau menangis?

"Kau mengetahuinya, iya kan?"

Naruto menoleh ke suara itu, matanya melebar melihat Sasuke bersandar di ambang pintu dekat tangga, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Rambutnya basah, dan matanya memberikan eskpresi sangat dingin

"Sasuke, aku... Aku‒" Naruto gagap, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan

"Kau terlihat terkejut _dobe_. Apa kau mencoba untuk memberitahuku bahwa ibuku tidak memberitahukan hal ini?" kata Sasuke, berubah menjadi 180 derajat, dingin dan sangat tajam nadanya

"Memberitahuku apa?" tanya Naruto, suaranya bergetar

"Jadi ibuku tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku anak adopsi?" tanya Sasuke, semakin tajam dan dingin

Naruto semakin ingin mengeluarkan air matanya, "Tidak. Ibumu tidak memberitahuku. Kenapa dia akan‒"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Itu membuatku muak" kata Sasuke tajam dan dingin

"Kubilang tidak!" kata Naruto terus membenarkan kesalahpahaman ini, "Bagaimana aku tau hal itu, bodoh!"

"Ya benar. Apa ini hanya aku saja atau memang ibuku berbicara denganmu di luar sana?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan tajam

' _Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa maksudnya_ ‒' pikiran Naruto berhenti menemukan sesuatu

Pikiran Naruto kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Mikoto di kolam renang beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu Mikoto bilang untuk berhati-hati dengan perasaan Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sasuke mendengar ucapannya Mikoto tersebut.

"Sasuke, ibumu tidak memberitahu apapun padaku saat itu" kata Naruto, mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menangis

"Tidak?" kata Sasuke sarkastik

"Tidak!" kata Naruto membenarkan, "Dia bilang padaku bahwa ini bukanlah tempatnya untuk memberitahu hal ini!"

"Kau tidak perlu terus berbohong Naruto" kata Sasuke, pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian begitu saja

Naruto mencoba untuk terus memberikan kebenaran, tapi terlalu bingung kata yang harus diucapkan. Pikiran Naruto sudah berbelit kemana-mana, tidak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Sasuke tunggu!" kata Naruto, memanggil nama Sasuke, linangan air mata akhirnya membasahi pipi

"Sudahlah!" kata Sasuke semakin dingin dan tajam, terus berjalan tanpa menoleh

Kaki Naruto membeku dan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengejar Sasuke dan meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto tidak berbohong. Naruto berfirasat bahwa ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk

Naruto jatuh duduk di lantai, memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, mulai menangis dalam kepala yang ditenggelamkan di lipatan kedua tangannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hmmm...saya harap readers suka chapter ini D;, karena saya sendiri tidak yakin dengan chap ini, hahaha...**

 **Reviews?(._.)**


End file.
